Fashion victims
by Vampire no Pandora
Summary: Saori décide de relooker ses chevaliers d'or. Qui est le couturier? Vous le saurez en lisant cette fic. Reviews bienvenues!
1. Chapter 1

_NdA : Au début, je voulais simplement me lancer dans le loufoque pour changer de style, puis suite à la fic d'Artémisia sur le contrôle fiscal, c'est devenu un sorte de challenge sur les caleçons, ben oui, c'est toujours mieux sous une armure que rien du tout… enfin, je crois. Bref, j'espère que vous rigolerez autant qu'Artémisia et moi._

**Fashion Victims**

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient au Sanctuaire. Athéna s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle préférait jouer les petites filles richissimes, ce qu'elle était assurément, au Japon. Entre les dîners mondains et les défilés haute couture, elle n'avait plus une minute à elle. Et c'est justement en assistant à un défilé, qu'une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit.

En admirant les dernières créations de ce couturier italien très en vogue, Paolo Marco, un petit bonhomme rond, presque chauve et assez étrange, elle pensait en se désolant à l'allure de ses chevaliers. En les comparant avec les mannequins qui défilaient sur l'estrade, elle se disait que la beauté de certains en feraient pâlir plus d'un. Elle imaginait bien Milo ou Camus sur une estrade, portant les dernières créations, et faire tomber à la renverse les greluches du premier rang. Elle pensait à la beauté de Shion, son grand Pope, bien mal mise en valeur, et surtout qui ne faisait aucun effort pour discipliner sa magnifique chevelure. C'était aussi le cas des deux jumeaux. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage en pensant à eux. Les deux jumeaux terribles comme on les surnommait, non seulement à cause de leur passé tumultueux, mais aussi à cause de leurs disputes incessantes. Ils s'aimaient et se haïssaient à la fois. Leur dernière dispute avait fait grand bruit et avait fait le tour du domaine sacré et des villages voisins, elle concernait la dernière petite amie de Kanon. Saga devait la trouver un peu bizarre et refusait que son frère sorte avec elle. Ces deux là feraient fureur sur un podium !

A la fin du défilé elle prit son courage à deux mains pour approcher Paolo Marco, mieux gardé que l'empereur du Japon, pour lui demander l'immense faveur de la suivre en Grèce. Cela devait s'avérer un rude combat, mais si elle avait affronté Hadès, elle affronterait bien ce petit bonhomme ! Pour appâter ce dernier, un numéro de charme serait inutile, des femmes, il en voyait à la pelle, puisque c'était son métier de les habiller, mais elles ne semblaient pas lui faire beaucoup d'effet, ou alors, il cachait admirablement son jeu. Non, elle allait lui lancer un défi ! Dans sa dernière interview il déclarait aimer l'aventure et les défis particulièrement difficiles à relever. S'il n'avait pas raconté d'histoire, elle allait lui servir son rêve sur un plateau !

**XXXX**

Quoi ??!! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?, hurla Shion en lisant la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de la Déesse.

Dohko qui était là et attendait patiemment que son ami ait fini de lire la lettre, fit un bond sur sa chaise en l'entendant hurler.

Ne hurle pas comme ça, tout le monde va croire à une nouvelle guerre !

J'aurais préféré !

Devant l'air étonné et un peu ahuri de son ami, il lui tendit la lettre :

Qu'elle m'écrive sur du papier rose avec des petits lapins passe encore, quoi que… mais là !, elle y va un peu fort !

Dohko ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux, l'air inquiet, en lisant la lettre de Saori.

Tu crois que c'est sérieux ?, en plus avec Kanon qui s'affiche avec cette fille un peu bizarre qui fait hurler son frère, on a déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça.

C'est bien mon avis… tu sais, je crois que cette fois, je ne vais pas accepter le Misopethamenos, même si elle me supplie.

Je te comprends ! Moi non plus, si ça peut te rassurer. Saga acceptera peut être ? Toute une vie ne serait pas suffisante pour s'occuper de son loustique de frangin. Je crois que je le préférais quand il sortait avec Shina, il la ramenait un peu moins…, fit Dohko l'air pensif.

Shina ? Maintenant que tu me le dis, je comprends mieux ! Je croyais que c'était Saga qui lui mettait les yeux au beurre noir.

Non, elle le menait à la baguette !, puis changeant de sujet :

Tu penses que j'ai besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur ?

Shion reprit son air accablé :

Je te trouve très bien comme tu es ! Elle croit vraiment qu'on n'a que ça à faire ?! Franchement, à part Aphrodite, je ne vois pas qui sera ravi de voir arriver ce coiffeur-styliste sorti de je-ne-sais-où !

Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de lui ?

Shion fit mine de fouiller dans ses dossiers.

En tous cas, il n'est pas là-dedans, ou alors je n'ai pas tout lu.

Tu peux me dire à quoi te sert le magnifique écran plat qui trône dans ton salon privé ? Shion, le sanctuaire se porte comme un charme, tu as le droit de te reposer, maintenant. Et passer entre les mains du célèbre Paolo Marco te fera le plus grand bien. Je me demande s'il fait aussi les massages…

Le lendemain, Shion fit convoquer les chevaliers d'or pour les avertir de l'arrivée prochaine de la princesse Saori et de son invité Paolo Marco. Il épia les réactions, histoire de voir s'il était le seul à ne pas le connaître et comment l'idée de relooking était prise. Il ne fut pas déçu du résultat. Les réactions furent un peu mitigées. Saga, déjà excédé par le comportement de son frère bien-aimé, lança un regard noir à Shion et sans un mot, tourna les talons. Milo et Camus se regardèrent en se demandant s'il fallait le prendre au sérieux ou non, et les autres prirent la surprenante nouvelle avec un haussement d'épaule. Seul Aphrodite parut vraiment ravi.

Paolo Marco !! Mais c'est une bonne idée ! Vite, il faut que je trie ma garde-robe !

Là-dessus il disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Aiolia, lui, semblait un peu perdu.

On est vraiment obligé de le rencontrer ?

Non, je ne le pense pas, lui répondit Shion. Puis voyant la mine des autres chevaliers, il s'empressa d'ajouter : d'ailleurs, si vous avez des parents malades, ou un besoin urgent de prendre des vacances, ne vous gênez pas ! Moi-même, je me demande si je ne vais pas m'absenter quelques jours…

IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !!, le coupa la voix stridente de Saori qui apparut de derrière les tentures.

Tout le monde s'agenouilla de concert à l'arrivée de la Déesse, sauf Shion, qui lui resta assis sur son trône.

Majesté ? Vous ne deviez arriver que demain !, s'indigna le grand Pope.

Oui, je sais, mais j'ai préféré arriver plus tôt, pour voir si tout serait prêt pour l'arrivée de notre hôte. Je crois que j'ai bien fait !

Puis, s'adressant aux chevaliers présents :

Je vais faire une inspection générale de vos maisons, et vous avez intérêt à ce que ça brille !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et disparurent à la vitesse de la lumière.

Shion et Saori se virent 5 minutes avant le début de l'inspection. Il n'avait pas remarqué les changements sur sa Déesse quand elle avait fait irruption dans la salle du trône tout à l'heure. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux dans un carré impeccable qui lui allait jusqu'aux épaules, et surtout, elle avait mis de côté sa robe grecque et ses tailleurs qui la vieillissaient de plusieurs dizaines d'années pour un jean moulant taille basse et un tee shirt noir avec un lapin blanc dessiné dessus. Il se disait d'ailleurs qu'elle était plutôt bien roulée pour une déesse de l'antiquité quand elle coupa court à ses réflexions.

Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié vos insinuations sur les vacances tout à l'heure ! Mon idée de relooking ne vous plaît pas ?

Shion décida de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins :

Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Vous ne m'avez pas nommé Grand Pope pour passer mon temps chez le coiffeur ou à faire les boutiques ! D'ailleurs c'est bien simple, avec cette robe ample qui me tient très chaud, je ne vous le cache pas, je ne peux pas me permettre de porter autre chose !

Saori parut se calmer un peu.

Ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie ! Un petit soin avec son esthéticienne et une bonne coupe ne vous feraient vraiment pas de mal ! Et puis, c'est l'histoire d'une matinée, c'est tout ! Et surtout ça promet d'être drôle !

Je ne suis pas d'accord du tout, si vous voulez vous amuser, libre à vous, mais nous ne sommes pas vos jouets ! Et je vous préviens que Saga n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment. Il a envoyé le facteur dans une autre dimension pas plus tard qu'hier, et nous ne l'avons toujours pas récupéré.

Ah c'est malin, j'attends une lettre assez importante d'Italie pour ma nouvelle robe. Il a intérêt à me le rendre, mon facteur !

_A suivre avec l'inspection des maisons, a vos balais !_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 L'inspection des maisons

La princesse Saori, escortée de son fidèle et très collant Tatsumi, qui lui, n'avait pas besoin de passer chez le coiffeur, commença son inspection par, comme le voulait l'ordre des maisons, la maison du bélier, résidence de maître Mu, qui l'attendait, revêtu de sa brillante armure sur le perron. L'inspection se passa pour le mieux, Saori l'aimait bien, et décida de ne pas trop l'embêter. En plus, ses cheveux étaient toujours impeccables, on voyait qu'il en prenait soin.

La maison est un peu délabrée, en plus il y a cet énorme trou sur la terrasse qui fait désordre.

Le trou est le résultat du combat entre mon maître Shion et le vieux maître, comme vous le savez, répondit Mu, toujours imperturbable. J'attends encore le devis du terrassier.

Mais ça fait plus d'un an !

Nous somme en Grèce, pas au Japon. Ici les artisans travaillent quand ils le veulent.

Bon, et bien, tant pis. Les séances de relooking auront lieu au palais, de toute façon.

Alors pourquoi inspectez-vous les maisons ?, demanda Mu surpris.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.

La maison du taureau portait encore, elle aussi tous les stigmates des derniers combats. Aldébaran s'efforçait de camoufler les odeurs persistantes de la « Deep Fragrance » à fore de désodorisant.

Heureusement que j'ai eu l'idée de passer une inspection, ça t'arrive de faire le ménage ?

Et bien, pour tout vous dire majesté, pas très souvent, non.

Je vois ça. Ta maison tombe en ruine, j'espère que tu penses sérieusement à faire les travaux qui s'imposent… et qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?, demanda-t-elle en le voyant tripoter nerveusement son flacon de désodorisant. Ta maison sent donc si mauvais d'habitude ?

Oh, ça, c'est à cause de la « Deep Fragrance », je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de l'odeur.

Depuis un an ?

Euh, oui…

Sur les recommandations de Shion, Saori fit semblant de faire une visite de courtoisie à Saga, qu'elle trouva assez renfrogné et traversa son temple sans encombres, qui du reste respirait la propreté, et n'était pas abîmé du tout. Il est vrai que cette maison n'avait pas vraiment subi de combats. Elle failli engager la conversation sur le facteur toujours égaré dans une autre dimension, mais devant son air pas décidé, elle se ravisa, préférant demander ce petit service à Kanon.

Death Mask, lui, pour l'occasion n'avait rien fait. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas là. Saori traversa le temple toujours dévasté par l'attaque de Shaka, lors de la guerre contre Hadès.

Ca c'est un comble ! Je vais avoir l'air de quoi, moi, devant Paolo ?

Elle frappa le sol avec son sceptre et appela DM le plus fort qu'elle put, mais en vain, le chevalier du cancer, faisait la sourde oreille, comme à son habitude.

Ca, ça va se payer…, maugréa-t-elle.

On peut dire à sa décharge que ce qu'il reste de son temple est nickel, risqua Tatsumi.

Oh, oui, pour ça, il est maniaque !

Saori et Tatsumi surprirent Aiolia en flagrant déli de nettoyage, un plumeau à la main. A la vue de sa déesse, il s'agenouilla.

A part le fait que cette maison soit un peu… cassée, je suis contente de voir que tu l'entretiens. Mais où est ton armure ?

Mais majesté, faire le ménage avec 35 kg sur le dos n'est pas très pratique. De plus je vous rappelle qu'elle a été détruite à Elysion, alors je préfère mettre la nouvelle pour les grandes occasions seulement.

Et la visite de ta déesse n'en est pas une peut-être ?

Ben, euh… je ne vous attendais pas de si bonne heure.

C'est bien, je compte sur toi demain, et soit là à l'heure !

La prochaine maison, si on pouvait encore appeler ce tas de ruines une maison, était celle de la vierge. Mais Shaka était homme à se contenter de peu, du moment qu'il pouvait méditer, et comme il méditait souvent à 2 mètres au dessus du sol, la poussière lui importait peu. Saori le trouva donc, dans la position du lotus devant sa tente, qui lui servait de maison provisoire depuis un an, au milieu des ruines.

J'imagine que toi aussi, tu attends le devis du maçon ?

On ne peut rien vous cacher, ma déesse, répondit-il de sa voix sensuelle, qui la faisait fondre, et il le savait.

Pourra-t-on compter sur toi demain ? Même si tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin…

Shaka avait une belle, abondante et brillante chevelure blonde qu'elle lui enviait, et comme Mu, il devait passer des heures à la peigner.

J'y serai, bien sûr, mes pointes sont un peu abîmées. Fit-il en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux entres ses doigts fins.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers la maison de la balance. Tatsumi avait remarqué que chaque fois qu'elle voyait le chevalier de la vierge, elle restait muette comme une carpe et perdue dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs elle semblait un peu contrariée.

Il n'a même pas fait attention à mon nouveau look !!! Même Shion l'a remarqué, et lui, rien !, pensait-elle rageusement. Je me demande bien pourquoi je fais des efforts…

La 7ème maison se dessinait enfin. Tatsumi commençait à peiner avec ces escaliers qui n'en finissaient pas. Il espérait que dans le devis de réparation figurait la pose d'escalators. Ce fut avec un froid polaire qu'elle inspecta la demeure de Dohko, qui ne comprenait pas quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer. Evidemment, il ne savait rien de son petit béguin pour le chevalier de la vierge.

Bon, ça va… mais bon, vous avez passé plus de 200 ans hors du sanctuaire, alors c'est plus facile pour vous !

Mais non, détrompez-vous, Majesté. J'avais plus de 200 ans de poussières à nettoyer, je ne sais pas si vous arrivez à vous imaginer la couche ?

Mais comment avez-vous fait ?, demanda Tatsumi soudain intéressé.

Oh, c'est très simple, figurez-vous que chaque fois que Saga ou Kanon appelle une autre dimension, il se crée comme un courant d'air qui aspire tout. J'ai simplement demandé à Saga de m'en créer une. Et le résultat est assez brillant, je dois dire. Malheureusement, il y eut un petit incident très regrettable ce jour là…

Ah oui ? Et lequel ?, demanda Saori.

Je n'avais pas vu que le facteur était dans le coin. Je suis navré.

Pas autant que moi !, le coupa net Saori. Savez-vous que ce n'est pas évident de trouver un facteur assez consciencieux pour venir jusqu'ici ? Et maintenant que j'en ai trouvé un, vous l'envoyez dans une autre dimension ! Il faut me le ramener, et vite !

Saga m'a dit qu'il valait mieux attendre 2 ou 3 jours avant de rouvrir une brèche. Mais là, avec l'histoire de son frère, je n'ai pas osé lui demander, il n'est pas commode en ce moment.

Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de petite amie ? Vous la connaissez, vous ?, demanda Saori un peu radoucie.

Oui, je l'ai rencontrée, c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu…bizarre, si vous me passez l'expression.

Mais comment ça bizarre ? Et pour mettre Saga dans cet état, je vous avoue que je suis curieuse de la rencontrer !

Pour tout vous dire… c'est un peu délicat à expliquer. Pour être bref, Saga pense que c'est un travelo et en plus, il/elle lui fait les yeux doux à lui aussi. Alors ça l'énerve un peu.

Saori, sous l'effet de la surprise ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Tatsumi, quant à lui était scandalisé. Le sanctuaire filait franchement un mauvais coton. Le vieux Kido avait de quoi se retourner dans sa tombe.

Bon, je verrai ça avec Kanon, et si cette Cindy est vraiment un travesti, il va avoir intérêt à s'en débarrasser et plus vite que ça.

Là-dessus elle disparut comme une flèche en direction de la maison du scorpion.

Milo !!, appela Saori à peine arrivée sur le perron. Si tu n'es pas là dans la seconde ça va chauffer ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Le chevalier du scorpion se matérialisa devant sa déesse.

Excusez-moi, Majesté, mais je finissais de ranger.

Oui, ben, on ne va pas y passer 3 heures. En plus je sens qu'Aphrodite va me montrer sa garde-robe, alors je passe vite fait.

La visite du temple fut faite très vite, mais Milo était très soigneux, et de sa personne et de son habitat. En plus, pour ne rien gâcher, il avait des cheveux ondulés très bien entretenus. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les appartements privés, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

Milo, Paolo cherche des mannequins pour sa nouvelle ligne de vêtements en partenariat avec L'Oréal pour un nouveau shampoing. J'aimerais assez que tu acceptes.

C'est bien payé ?

Saori cacha son désarroi du mieux qu'elle put.

Oui, le cachet est intéressant. Et comme le sanctuaire a besoin de travaux, c'est doublement intéressant.

Oui, mais, je veux ma part !

Pendant que Saori et Milo discutaient de la commission, Tatsumi lui, inspectait d'un coup d'œil circulaire la chambre de Milo. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cet homme là avait de la classe. Mais quelque chose de rose attira son attention sous le lit fait au carré. Il se baissa et ramassa le bout de tissu. A première vue, c'était de la dentelle, et en y regardant de plus près…

Tatsumi !!, hurla soudain Saori rouge cramoisie en lui arrachant le tissu des mains, qu'est ce que tu fais avec mon string ? Je l'ai cherché partout…

Mais Princesse, je viens de le trouver sous le lit…

Le pauvre Tatsumi était rouge de honte, non seulement sa petite princesse portait ces choses ignobles, mais en plus il trouvait une de ces choses dans la chambre d'un homme. Saori, quant à elle, interrogeait Milo d'un regard sévère, très sévère même. Elle lui mit le string sous le nez et s'écria :

J'exige une explication !!

Milo, prit au dépourvu et rouge de honte s'empressa de trouver une excuse :

Je suis désolé, Majesté, ce doit être une erreur. Ma dernière petite amie portait les mêmes. Elle a du oublier celui-là en partant.

Si jamais j'apprends que tu as fouillé dans ma commode, tu pourras dire adieu à ta commission.

Tout travail mérite salaire, si je dois faire le singe sur un podium, j'exige une compensation !

Et puis quoi encore ? Et rendre service à son prochain est une notion qui t'est étrangère ?

Ne mélangez pas tout, s'il vous plait ! Je savais que vous aviez l'âme d'un proxénète.

Un proxénète ?!?

Tatsumi que la conversation commençait à agacer, se dirigea vers la terrasse, prêt à partir pour la prochaine maison. A l'intérieur, les éclats de voix cessèrent. Milo et Saori se parlaient à voix basse.

Non mais quelle idée de laisser trainer ça sous le lit, t'es malade ou quoi ?

J'ai pas fait exprès, je ne pensais pas que Tatsumi tomberait dessus, non plus.

Tu as surtout bien failli nous mettre dans la merde, oui ! Bon, tu auras 30% de commission plus les avantages en nature, ça te va, comme ça ?

J'aurais préféré 40%.

C'est le dédommagement pour le string que tu laisses trainer. Tu le gardes ou je le reprends ?

Non, je le garde, n'oublie pas que Tatsumi est persuadé que c'est celui de mon ex.

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Saori sortit enfin de la maison du scorpion, droite comme un I, et passa royalement devant Tatsumi sans même lui adresser un regard. Il pensa tout bas que Milo avait dû marchander durement sa commission. Un tel manque d'égard à sa déesse était tout bonnement scandaleux. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner quand ils atteignirent la maison du Sagittaire. L'inspection fut vite faite, ils se contentèrent de traverser sans rien dire. Saori ne se permettait aucune familiarité avec seulement deux de ses chevaliers, Ayoros, à qui elle devait la vie, et Shion qui savait la remettre à sa place.

Shura attendait patiemment devant sa maison l'arrivée de Saori et Tatsumi. Les frivolités de cette gamine l'amusaient peu, et là, il avait préféré jouer le jeu, juste pour avoir la paix. D'ailleurs Saori l'avait toujours traité normalement. Ce soir là, elle se contenta de lui demander s'il se prêterait au jeu du relooking, avant de passer chez le verseau.

Camus attendait sur le perron, assis sur une des marches en fumant sa longue pipe. Une mauvaise habitude qui lui venait de Dohko. Le tabac venait tout droit de Chine et acheminé par les bons soins de Shiryu, chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à son maître.

Tatsumi ne put s'empêcher un oh d'admiration devant les sols stratifiés de la maison.

Mais comment faîtes-vous ?

Quoi donc ?, demanda Camus faussement surpris.

Cet effet miroir ?

Oh, ça ?, fit-il en haussant les épaules, c'est tout simplement de la glace. D'ailleurs, je vous demanderais de faire attention, c'est fragile et glissant.

J'espère que tu passes le balai avant de mettre ta glace, lui dit Saori, toujours un peu raide de sa visite au scorpion.

Le balai ? Oh non, j'ai demandé à Saga…

… de t'ouvrir une autre dimension, je sais !, le coupa Saori au bord de la crise de nerf.

Et oui, c'est bien plus rapide, avec un balai je n'aurais jamais fini !

Et comment font les autres, ils y arrivent bien, eux !

Ne vous faîtes pas de fausses illusions, Majesté, Saga le fait à tout le monde. Vous comprenez, ça lui change un peu les idées, surtout avec ce qui lui arrive en ce moment.

C'est bon…, fit Saori de guerre lasse. Je peux compter sur toi demain ?

Je pense que oui, mes pointes sont abimées, et avec le froid qui règne ici, j'ai la peau très sèche.

Milo va défiler, tu te joins à lui ?

A part lui, qui d'autre ?

Je dois encore demander à Kanon. Saga, je n'ai pas osé.

Ca me va, répondit-il avec un signe d'approbation.

La dernière maison, enfin ! Comme Saori l'avait pressenti, Aphrodite ne l'attendait pas. Elle le trouva dans sa chambre, le nez dans sa garde-robe. Des vêtements trainaient un peu partout sur le lit et le sol.

Ca ne va du tout !, se plaignait Aphrodite en jetant une autre tenue par terre, je n'ai rien à me mettre, c'est horrible !

Saori se détendit un peu et répondit d'un ton compatissant :

Ce n'est pas bien grave, Paolo t'en dessinera d'autres.

Oh, je sais, fit-il sans même se retourner, mais je voulais qu'il me voie dans un super ensemble.

Celui-là ne te convient pas ?, demanda-t-elle en en ramassant un par terre, il te va bien pourtant.

Oui, c'est vrai, mais tout le monde m'a déjà vu avec.

Paolo ne t'a jamais vu, lui, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Aphrodite faisait partie de ceux qu'elle préférait, elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui et il était le seul à la traiter avec familiarité. C'était simple il lui parlait comme il perlerait à une vieille copine. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, c'était avec lui qu'elle faisait les boutiques.

Je sais bien, mais je voudrais changer un peu.

Bon, écoute, demain matin, si tu pars de bonne heure, tu auras le temps de passer à Athènes dans cette boutique qu'on avait vu l'autre jour, tu te rappelles ?

Ah oui, sur l'avenue principale ?

C'est ça ! Ils font des soldes en ce moment. Mais sois de retour pour 11h30 surtout, tu as coiffeur, manucure et esthéticienne.

Tout ça ?

Parce que tu le vaux bien, non ?

Saori s'effondra sur son lit. Elle avait oublié le sport que ça représentait de monter tous ces escaliers. Elle se releva doucement sans faire de bruit, regarda par le trou de la serrure si Tatsumi était occupé, ferma sa porte à clé et sortit par la fenêtre. Elle regarda la vue sur la mer un petit moment en savourant l'air frais qui lui fouettait le visage. Puis elle repartit, en prenant soin de ne pas être vue, en direction de la maison du scorpion.

_A suivre… Je sais je prends quelques libertés ! Mais c'est plus drôle comme ça !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le 3__ème__ chapitre de cette saga, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les deux premiers_

Chapitre 3 – L'arrivée du couturier

Le lendemain matin, avant que n'arrive Paolo Marco avec sa clique, Saori s'achemina d'un pas léger vers la maison qu'habitait Kanon, un peu à l'écart entre le sanctuaire et Rodorio. Cela faisait bientôt un an qu'il vivait là, un peu à l'écart de son frère et des autres chevaliers.

Quand elle arriva, elle le surprit en train de peigner sa longue et abondante chevelure, simplement habillé d'un caleçon noir à têtes de mort.

Bonjour !, fit-elle en arrivant. Sympa le caleçon !

Euh, oui, bonjour, bafouilla-t-il un peu gêné. C'est un cadeau.

De Cindy ?

Oh non, elle n'a pas ces goûts là. Non c'était Shina. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, ou c'est une visite comme ça ?, demanda-t-il en enfilant un peignoir.

Et bien, en fait il y a plusieurs choses dont j'aimerais te parler, si tu as du temps.

Je m'habille et on sort faire un tour ?

Je t'attends dehors.

Il ne fut pas long, il n'était pas Aphrodite qui aurait pris son temps pour choisir un vêtement. Mais il était habillé avec goût, chemise blanche cintrée et jean bleu de marque, très bien coupé.

Et bien, fit Saori admirative, ça te change !

Cindy détestait mes anciens vêtements. Elle m'a complètement relooké

C'est une bonne chose, je ne peux qu'approuver. A ce sujet, sais-tu que nous recevons aujourd'hui Paolo Marco ?

Saga m'a dit ça, je comptais passer voir.

Saori était aux anges. Il semblait de bonne humeur alors que d'habitude il était toujours un peu grognon. Il fallait en profiter !

Et bien je comptais te demander si tu serais prêt à défiler pour lui ? En plus tu as le coiffeur, l'esthéticienne et la manucure.

Kanon s'arrêta net et la dévisagea surpris.

Vous voulez relooker tout le sanctuaire ?

Tu as deviné ! En fait je veux le dépoussiérer.

Si vous vouliez du changement il fallait nommer quelqu'un d'autre que ce vieux mammouth de Shion Grand Pope ! Il est très conservateur, surtout que c'est lui qui a créé le sanctuaire tel qu'il est.

Comme tu y vas… Mais je suis très contente de lui, et ça va te surprendre, il m'a promis de passer chez le coiffeur et voir ce que Paolo va lui proposer comme vêtement de fonction.

Sans blagues ? Ce vieux crouton m'étonnera toujours…, persifla Kanon entre ses dents.

Alors, tu veux bien défiler ? S'il te plaît ? Tu es mon plus beau modèle.

Vous exagérez…, répondit Kanon flatté, mais je veux bien, oui. Vous vouliez autre chose ?

Oui, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais retrouver quelqu'un égaré dans une autre dimension ?

Le facteur ? Dohko est venu me voir à ce sujet, mais Saga devait s'en occuper ce matin.

Tant mieux. Je suis également heureuse de constater que ton frère et toi n'êtes pas aussi en froid qu'on le dit.

Nous avons toujours eu un peu de mal à nous supporter, mais c'est normal, on se ressemble trop. Non, ce qu'il y a c'est qu'il déteste Cindy, alors en ce moment c'est un peu chaud.

Mais même avant, vous vous disputiez souvent.

Oh non, pas tant que ça… on parle un peu fort des fois, c'est vrai, mais on ne se déteste pas, je vous rassure. Tenez, regardez, en parlant du loup…

En marchant, ils étaient presque arrivés au bas du sanctuaire, et Saga arrivait en sens inverse, simplement vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee shirt. Il n'eut pas trop l'air surpris de les voir ensemble. Il se dirigea vers eux, avec sa réserve habituelle. Saori fut la première à parler.

Bonjour Saga ! Qu'elle belle journée n'est ce pas ?

Bonjour Majesté. Oui, une belle journée, idéale pour votre défilé.

Tu venais nous dire que défilerais aussi ?, le taquina Kanon.

Ne sois pas stupide, tu veux ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, répondit-il d'un ton cassant. Non, je voulais simplement vous avertir que j'avais récupéré le facteur, et il avait cette lettre pour vous, rajouta-t-il en lui tendant une enveloppe cartonnée.

Ah, merci ! Je l'attendais avec impatience… c'est la commande de ma nouvelle robe !

Là-dessus, elle les laissa là et repartit en courant en direction du sanctuaire. Au milieu de sa course, elle s'arrêta comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose, se retourna et leur fit un signe de la main.

Quelle drôle de petite bonne femme, tout de même, fit Kanon en la regardant s'en aller. Tu as remarqué son nouveau look ? Elle est mignonne comme ça, je trouve.

C'est notre Déesse, je te le rappelle. Et j'aimerais assez qu'elle s'en rappelle, elle aussi.

Oh, Saga… ne fais pas ton rabat joie ! On dirait un vieux grincheux, tiens tu me rappelles Shion ! Ne me dis pas que tu regrettes l'époque où elle portait ses robes ignobles !

Cette remarque réussit le miracle suprême d'arracher un sourire au très taciturne chevalier des gémeaux.

Oui, c'est vrai, qu'elle était atrocement mal fagotée à l'époque. Tu as connu sa robe blanche et rose ? Non ? Tu as raté quelque chose, on aurait dit une poupée Barbie.

Qui ressemblait à une poupée Barbie ?, fit une petite voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent surpris. Pour Kanon, c'était une bonne surprise, mais pour Saga, c'était comme s'il venait de voir un des spectres d'Hadès. D'ailleurs, il fit mine de s'en aller.

Mais ne t'en va pas comme ça !, lança Cindy derrière lui. Puis s'adressant à Kanon : Mon chou, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, tu sais.

Ce fut Saga qui répondit, vert de colère :

Je ne t'aime pas du tout, tu veux dire. Kanon, tu devrais tenir cette… chose en laisse, sinon je l'explose.

Tu as vu comme il me parle !, fit Cindy hystérique.

Kanon s'énerva à son tour, lui empoigna le bras et la traina vers la maison.

Kanon et Cindy se faisaient face dans la cuisine qui faisait office d'entrée et de salon dans la petite maison qu'il occupait. La guerre ouverte entre son frère et elle commençait à lui taper sur le système, et comme il en avait marre de faire l'arbitre, il se disait depuis un petit moment qu'il devrait laisser tomber un des deux, et comme il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère...

Et pourtant, il ne comprenait pas le rejet de Saga, Cindy était une toute petite chose, très mince, avec de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés et une belle peau café au lait. Lui, la trouvait très jolie en tout cas. Et depuis qu'il la connaissait, il se sentait mieux dans sa peau.

Kanon, mon chou, tu sais que je fais ce que je peux pour que ton frère m'accepte enfin, mais je perds espoir.

Il ne faut pas le forcer. Ne le cherche pas, ou il te tuera.

Oh, tout de suite les grands mots… je sais que vous êtes tous un peu bizarres sur cette colline là-bas, mais tout de même… Qu'est ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ?

Je vais à un défilé.

Un défilé ? De mode ? Où ça ?

Au sanctuaire. Tu veux venir ?

Moi là-bas ? Mais je ne suis pas habillée…

Tu es très bien comme ça. La jupe est un peu courte, mais tout le monde va t'adorer. D'ailleurs, il faut y aller, ou je vais louper mon rendez-vous chez le coiffeur.

Dis-moi que tu vas enfin couper toute cette longueur, je n'en peux plus de la voir.

Et moi je n'en peux plus de la coiffer, ça tombe bien.

**XXXX**

L'hélicoptère de la fondation Kido arriva à l'heure prévue derrière le temple d'Athéna. Shion se tenait aux côtés de Saori (qui avait remis sa robe grecque pour l'occasion), était un peu nerveux. Pour tout dire, il ne se sentait nullement à sa place. D'ailleurs, il ne se sentait bien que dans son bureau, planqué derrière ses piles de dossiers.

Il eut la stupéfaction de voir descendre 5 jeunes femmes, toutes habillées de tailleur noir très strict mais aussi très court de l'hélicoptère, puis juste derrière un petit bonhomme rond et chauve au regard d'aigle et très nerveux. Son regard s'arrêta quelques instants sur ce petit homme singulier, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une boule de billard. Il avait des gestes nerveux, très saccadés et aussi assez efféminés. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Paolo vint se ficher devant Shion, et le toisa de toute la hauteur de sa petite taille. Shion mesurait 25 bons centimètres de plus que lui et dû baisser la tête pour le regarder en face. Paolo semblait hypnotisé par Shion, la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux et les deux points de vie sur son front. Saori assistait à la scène éberluée.

Monsieur Marco, vous vous sentez bien ?, risqua-t-elle.

Paolo eut l'air de sortir d'un rêve et lui répondit du tac au tac.

Je relève votre défi, Mademoiselle Kido, si vos hommes sont tous comme celui-ci, je vais avoir du travail…

Du coup ce fut Shion qui sentit un peu de colère le submerger. Du travail ? Si ce petit bonhomme voulait savoir ce que c'était que le travail, il allait le mettre à sa place dans son bureau !

Marco suivit Saori à l'intérieur du palais, laissant Shion prendre soin des 5 jeunes femmes, qu'il osait à peine regarder. D'ailleurs, elles, ne se privaient pas de le regarder lui, tout en riant sous cape. Il se sentit un peu ridicule. L'une d'elle, une brune aux cheveux coupés courts s'avança vers lui.

Bonjour, je suis Laura, l'esthéticienne, fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il la trouva très jolie, mais décida rester maître de lui, après tout, il était le maître du sanctuaire, un chevalier d'or, il viendrait bien à bout de 5 donzelles. Il lui serra la main en retour et dit d'un ton qui se voulait assuré :

Je suis Shion, le grand pope, je dirige et gère cet endroit.

Enchantée. Elle se tourna vers les 4 autres derrière et fit les présentations : La grande rousse là-bas, c'est Mathilde la couturière, la brune là c'est Cécile l'habilleuse, vous aurez plus à faire à elles. La blonde c'est Emma, la manucure et la dernière là, la grande brindille avec les cheveux en l'air, c'est Aude, la coiffeuse.

Vraiment ?, fit Shion qui avait retrouvé son calme et son autorité naturelle, je n'ai donc pas de soucis à me faire concernant mes cheveux.

Ah pardon !, fit la grande brindille, mais moi c'est de l'art, vous, c'est n'importe quoi !

Elle eut l'audace de lui toucher les cheveux.

En plus, ils sont secs. A ce point là, c'est même du négligé ! Mais je vois déjà la coupe qui vous ira et avec l'ensemble que vous a préparé Paolo, vous serez cent fois mieux.

Shion failli s'étrangler de rage, déjà, il détestait cette fille dont il avait déjà oublié le nom. 100 fois mieux ? Il avait du mal à l'imaginer. Ce fut donc en silence qu'il les invita à le suivre au palais.

Les serviteurs s'étaient donné du mal pour tout préparer selon les ordres de la princesse Athéna. Tatsumi avait veillé au grain. Dans la grande salle, on avait enlevé le trône pour mettre à la place des fauteuils confortables pour la déesse, le grand pope et les invités. A la place du tapis rouge, un podium avait été érigé, et de chaque côté des sièges pour les chevaliers d'or et autres habitants du sanctuaire. Saori avait même invité le maire de Rodorio.

Sur les côtés de la salle, on avait fait installer un grand box pour la coiffure et la manucure, un box pour l'esthéticienne, un autre box avec des miroirs sur chaque mur pour les essayages avec l'habilleuse et la couturière. Le dernier box était réservé aux tenues et à Paolo.

A 11h tapantes, Saori vint chercher Shion qui s'était remis au travail boudeur.

- Shion, il est 11h, vous passez avant les autres chevaliers qui vont commencer à arriver d'ici une demi-heure. Vous passez d'abord en coiffure.

Quand il entendit le mot coiffure il repensa instantanément à la brindille qui avait osé le traiter de négligé, et failli bien répondre qu'il avait trop de travail. Mais Saori qui commençait à le connaître prit les devants :

Vous m'aviez promis ! Vous voulez vous débarrasser enfin de cette robe, oui ou non ?

Bon, je viens…

Ne prenez pas cet air de chien battu, je suis sûre que ça va vous plaire, et tous les chevaliers sont partants.

Elle le traina presque de force jusqu'au box aménagé en salon de coiffure et le laissa, presque morte de rire, aux bons soins de Aude.

Il lui fallu la demi-heure, et failli bien se mettre en retard sur les horaires pour démêler cette longue chevelure rebelle et Shion qui de son côté, était loin de se montrer conciliant. Il hurla quand elle voulu lui couper sa première mèche de cheveux.

Vous pourriez faire attention, vous voulez m'arracher la tête ou quoi ?

Mais je ne fais pas exprès !, s'indigna Aude. Je n'ai jamais vu de cheveux en si mauvais état, et ils sont si emmêlés, on dirait que vous n'avez pas vu de peigne depuis des siècles !

Ah, oui, c'est à peu près ça… songea Shion en regardant le plafond.

Emma, quant à elle, trouvait ses mains très belles et se contenta de lui limer un peu les ongles.

Quand il arriva dans le box de Laura, les cheveux fraîchement coupés en dégradé court, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Wouha ! Ca vous change ! Vous êtes très bien comme ça, vous savez.

Je me sens plus léger, ça me fait drôle, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose.

Elle le dévorait des yeux, mais finit par reprendre ses esprits et lui dit d'air plus calme :

Pouvez-vous enlever cette robe ? Ce sera plus facile pour moi pour le soin.

En la voyant rougir, il se dit qu'il serait préférable de lui dire non, car il ne portait rien en dessous à part son boxer blanc avec des étoiles, que lui avait offert Dohko pour son anniversaire, en honneur à sa Starlight Extinction.

Elle lui répondit que ce n'était pas bien grave, et le fit s'allonger. Elle commença par un nettoyage de peau avant de commencer les massages faciaux avec différentes crèmes. Au début, elle tremblait un peu, puis son professionnalisme reprit le dessus.

Shion, sous les doigts experts de Laura failli bien s'endormir.

Il passa enfin, très détendu et bien plus sûr de son charme dans le box de Paolo, qui le détailla des pieds à la tête quand il franchit le seuil. Saori, quant à elle restait estomaquée.

Et bien, je vois que Aude et Laura ont fait du bon travail, commença Paolo. Quant à moi, voici l'ensemble que j'ai pensé pour vous, en fonction de votre robe, que vous allez me faire le plaisir d'enlever. Mademoiselle Kido, si vous voulez bien sortir pendant que nous habillons monsieur…

Euh, oui, commença-t-elle quittant comme à regret Shion des yeux, je vais aller accueillir mes autres chevaliers.

Il était plus de midi, et il commençait à y avoir foule dans la grande salle. La plupart des convives s'étaient déjà jetés sur les petits fours, ayant trop faim pour attendre le début du défilé. Tout le monde était là, même Saga avait fait l'effort de venir. Aphrodite, Camus et Milo étaient au relooking. Elle aperçu au loin près du buffet le couple du moment, Kanon, qui allait bientôt passer à la coiffure, et une ravissante jeune femme aux belles boucles noires. Elle voyait enfin Cindy et se demandait bien où Saga était allé chercher son idée de travesti. En tous cas, s'il s'agissait d'un homme, elle se demandait où il pouvait bien cacher ses attributs masculins sous une robe aussi moulante et aussi courte, que même elle ne porterait pas aussi bien. Dohko choisi ce moment pour arriver juste derrière elle.

Elle est jolie, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Oui, très !, répondit Saori presque pour elle-même. Et elle n'a rien d'un travesti ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Dohko se mit sur la défensive :

Hé, je n'y suis pour rien, moi ! Demandez à Saga, c'est lui qui dit ça, pas moi.

Mais vous aviez pourtant l'air d'être de son avis, pas plus tard qu'hier !

Mais je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ! Ces deux là me donnent le tournis !, et il tourna les talons dans l'idée de retrouver son ami Shion.

Quand il arriva près du box réservé aux essayages, car il pensait bien trouver Shion à cet endroit, il failli se jeter à l'intérieur au secours de son ami, quand il entendit ce dernier hurler. Puis d'autres voix lui parvinrent et se contenta d'écouter à la porte.

Mais quoi ?, questionna une voix avec un fort accent italien. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

CA !, hurla Shion. Je ne vais pas porter ça !

Mais calmez-vous !, dit une voix féminine, nous avons pensé que ce petit plus rappellerait mieux votre charge. Je ne vois pas ce qui vous choque.

Ce qui me choque ! Ceci est une collerette, c'est pour les prêtres catholiques. EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR D'UN CURE ?

Ma qu'il commence à m'énerver, celui-là !!, s'énerva à son tour Paolo, qui reprenait son accent chaque fois qu'il était contrarié. Jamais content ! Et le costume ? Il vous plait le costume, au moins ?

Le costume ça va. Mais la collerette n'est pas nécessaire. En plus, tout le monde me connait ici. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un sombre inconnu… et je ne suis pas non plus un sombre crétin ! Si vous n'arrêtez pas de me mater les fesses, ça va mal finir !

Dohko là-dessus se décida à entrer. Les yeux de son ami lançaient des éclairs.

Ma qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ?, questionna le petit homme chauve.

Disons que je viens calmer la situation, et empêcher mon ami de vous transformer en poussière d'étoiles.

Il regarda Shion, qui toisait de toute sa hauteur le petit Paolo. Le relooking avait fait des miracles sur lui. Sa coupe courte laissait mieux voir son visage et mettait ses yeux en valeur. Et le nouvel habit, très sobre, et de la même couleur que l'ancienne robe, lui allait à la perfection. Une chemise à manches courtes bleu marine avec un col rouge, un pantalon tenu par une ceinture couleur or avec une boucle rouge à tête de dragon, et la veste, qu'il tenait à la main, le tout fait sur mesure laissant mieux voir les formes avantageuses de son corps athlétique. Le changement était fulgurant, tout comme sa beauté.

Et bien mesdames et monsieur, finit-il par articuler en entraînant Shion à l'extérieur, nous allons vous laisser, et encore merci pour cet excellent travail. Monsieur Marco, vous vous êtes surpassé.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent dehors. Dohko avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Shion.

Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?, questionna Shion encore sous le coup de la colère.

Tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait quand tu lui as dit d'arrêter de te mater ? Mais franchement, mon ami, ils ne t'ont pas loupé ! C'est très réussi. Tu as l'ensemble d'hiver aussi ?

Il est prévu, il sera livré plus tard. Tu trouves que ça me va bien ?

Ah oui, rien à voir !

On verra… Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais le devoir m'appelle.

Quand il arriva sur l'estrade pour prendre place aux côtés de Saori, tous les regards avaient convergés sur lui. Mu n'en cru pas ses yeux et commença à se demander si lui non plus, n'allait pas couper ses cheveux.

_A suivre… pour un défilé torride. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Quand Aphro ressemble à un paillasson et Kanon tombe la chemise, les filles, à vos flacons de sels !_

_J'en profite également pour remercier tous mes lecteurs de leur soutien, Merci!!_

**Chapitre 4 - Relooking**

_NdA : Artemisia m'avait strictement interdit de couper les cheveux de Mu, comme je l'avais envisagé au départ. J'ai donc laissé l'imperturbable chevalier du Bélier tel qu'il est. _

Kanon arriva de toute la hauteur de sa fierté naturelle dans le box de la coiffure. Aude et Emma s'affairaient à se débarrasser de la tonne de cheveux blonds fraichement coupés de Shion quand il entra en ouvrant grand la porte. Elles faillirent en laisser tomber leur balai, cet homme était beau comme un dieu. Et Aphrodite qui avait exigé des mèches, se tenait droit comme un I sur son fauteuil, en essayant de ne pas mettre les pieds dans les cheveux, se chargea de les rappeler à leur dure réalité.

- Mesdemoiselles, vous allez me laisser avec ce papier d'alu sur la tête encore longtemps ? Et tous ces cheveux…

Aude fut tirée de sa rêverie et se tourna vers lui :

- Vous avez encore un quart d'heure de pause, le temps que la couleur prenne. Et on fait ce qu'on peut si vous n'avez rien remarqué !

- Vous savez que je défile tout à l'heure ? Je ne voudrais pas être en retard.

- Rassurez-vous, le timing est respecté à la minute. Puis elle se tourna vers Kanon. Vous êtes seul ? Il y avait une autre personne avec vous.

- Ah bon ?, répondit Kanon surpris. Mon jumeau aurait-il accepté de se faire relooker ?

- Oh !!, fit Emma, vous avez un frère jumeau ?!? La pauvre failli en tomber à la renverse.

Aude, elle était plus maîtresse de ses nerfs.

- J'attends un certain Aiolia, pour une coupe simple.

- Attendez, je vais aller voir…

Kanon se contenta de passer la tête par la porte entrebâillée et hurla le nom d'Aiolia.

- Bon voilà, il ne devrait plus tarder.

Et il arriva, en effet, tout penaud dans le box. Aude l'accueillit avec sa bienveillance habituelle.

- Oui, je vois… vous avez l'habitude de vous couper les cheveux très courts. Et bien on va rafraîchir tout ça. Emma, tu lui fais son champoing s'il te plait, je vais m'occuper des longs cheveux de ce monsieur.

Emma entraina à regret Aiolia vers le bac. Elle aurait préféré s'occuper de l'autre.

Tout en lui démêlant sa longue chevelure, Aude entretenait la conversation avec Kanon qui avait oublié depuis longtemps l'effet que cela faisait de se faire coiffer par quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision de s'être prêté au jeu, un peu exubérant, de la Déesse.

- Vos cheveux sont très souples, rien à voir avec votre grand pope, celui-là, j'ai vraiment eu du mal !

- En tout cas, vous ne l'avez pas raté ! Le résultat est surprenant. Qu'est-ce que vous envisagez pour moi ?

- Une coupe, bien sûr ! Je vois bien un dégradé jusqu'aux épaules. Vous voulez garder les mèches sur le front ?

- Ah oui, celles là, j'y tiens !

- Je vais juste rafraichir la frange alors. Emma ?, tu t'en sors avec monsieur ? On a encore un autre court après lui.

- Je suis manucure, moi ! Je coupe les cheveux à l'occasion. Je ne vais pas aussi vite que toi.

- Et bien active ! On va être en retard, et Paolo n'aime pas beaucoup ça.

Aiolia fut de fait coupé très court et sortit directement. Comme il ne défilait pas, il n'avait pas d'autres soins, ce qui l'arrangeait assez. Dohko lui succéda à la coiffure, pendant que Aude s'affairait à couper les longs cheveux de Kanon.

Emma le traina au bac, lui lava la tête en 3 fois moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et se mit à lui couper les cheveux très courts, presque à ras.

- Euh, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, mademoiselle !, fit Dokho, je n'ai pas demandé la boule à zéro comme les bonzes.

- Oh, pardon ! C'est qu'on doit aller vite, vous comprenez…

- Ce n'est pas grave, ils repousseront !

Kanon semblait rajeunît avec sa nouvelle coupe. Il avait gardé la même coiffure, mais en plus courte et surtout bien rafraîchie. En gentleman, il baisa la main de Aude avant de passer chez l'esthéticienne.

Elle en resta un moment rouge de confusion.

- Mademoiselle !!, cria Aphrodite, vous m'avez oublié ?

- Mais non, répondit-elle excédée, je viens. Emma, tu peux t'occuper des deux prochains, il faut leur couper les pointes. Et l'un d'eux a demandé la manucure.

- Oui, d'accord. Les pointes c'est facile.

- Mais ne les rate pas ! Tu t'en es tellement bien tiré avec le chevalier du verseau tout à l'heure qu'il est ressorti avec un dégradé !

- Oui, je sais !! Mais ça lui va mieux, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Vous avez raison, mademoiselle, le dégradé lui allait très bien. commenta Aphrodite.

- Oh vous, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis !, fit Aude. Et tenez-vous un peu tranquille si vous ne voulez pas ressembler à un paillasson !

Shaka et Mu arrivèrent à ce moment là, quand Aude commençait à enlever le film alu des mèches d'Aphrodite. Ils se regardèrent éberlués en priant pour que ça ne leur arrive pas. Laura finissait de balayer les cheveux tombés sur le sol. La vue du chevalier de la vierge lui causa quasiment le même choc que précédemment.

- Vous êtes recrutés pour votre physique dans cette boîte ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour y entrer ?

- Nous ne faisons pas tout à fait dans l'esthétique, mademoiselle, commença Shaka de sa douce voix, néanmoins nous sommes sensibles au compliment.

- Absolument…, enchaina Mu légèrement intimidé.

- Dommage… bon, et bien, installez-vous au bac. Lequel d'entre vous a demandé la manucure ?

- C'est moi, répondit Shaka en s'inclinant doucement.

Mu regarda ses mains d'un air penaud.

On pouvait demander la manucure ?, demanda le bélier à voix basse à son compagnon.

Mais oui, tu n'as qu'à le lui demander.

- Euh…, commença Mu, mademoiselle…

- Oui, quoi ?, demanda Emma qui s'énervait à ramasser le reste des cheveux tombés avant de préparer le bac.

- Mon ami souhaiterait également une manucure, si cela ne vous dérange pas, coupa Shaka en voyant que Mu n'arriverait pas à prononcer une parole.

- Oh, mais non, ça ne me dérange pas… bien au contraire !

Etait-ce l'effet Shaka ? Personne ne le saura jamais, mais Emma réussit d'une main de maître les pointes de Shaka et Mu. Quant à la manucure, elle se surpassa. Elle en profita même pour leur donner à tous deux une pleine poignée d'échantillons. Ils sortirent ravis.

Mais l'effet de dura pas, car Aldébaran se retrouva avec un court à moitié bancal que Aude dû reprendre pour lui éviter le ridicule, quant à Shura et Aioros, déjà pas trop d'accord avec l'idée de la déesse de transformer des chevaliers en mannequins de pacotille, ils furent expédiés en 5 minutes avec un court bien ras.

Mais le scandale n'arriva certes pas par eux, bien trop contents d'en avoir fini et de pouvoir retourner à leur temple. Ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui hurla comme personne en découvrant sa nouvelle couleur.

Ce cri stupéfia tout le monde dans la salle du trône et fit même arrêter les essayages de Milo et Camus, qui faillirent bien se faire piquer par une aiguille plantée un peu trop lestement par Mathilde, et stoppa net la conversation enflammée de Kanon et Cécile, l'habilleuse, qui lui disait que tout allait à des hommes de sa morphologie, qu'elle n'avait que l'embarras du choix parmi les créations de Paolo.

Ce cri strident était celui d'Aphrodite qui hurla à la mort en découvrant ses cheveux sous les regards éberlués d'Aude et d'Emma. Paolo et Saori entrèrent en même temps dans le box coiffure. Saori se cacha comme elle put derrière la porte pour ne pas éclater de rire en face de son ami Aphrodite et Paolo, lui, resta de marbre, ce qui termina de mettre le chevalier des poissons en rogne.

- Vous appelez ça une coiffure ?, tempêta Aphrodite. J'ai les cheveux électriques et une couleur marécage vaseux !

- Aude, s'il vous plaît, commença Paolo en lui plantant son regard sombre et inquisiteur dans les yeux, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas bouger, s'excusa Aude, ou il ressemblerait à un paillasson, et de fait…

- Mais l'effet paillasson peut s'arranger ? N'est ce pas ?

- Oh, oui, un autre shampoing et un brushing, et hop !

- Et hop…, répéta Paolo, Mais la couleur ?

- Il faut en faire une autre par-dessus, mais il a déjà les cheveux complètement brûlés, je ne tiens pas trop à les bruler d'avantage.

Aphrodite intervint une rose blanche fichée entre les lèvres, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Si vous ne me rendez pas ma beauté naturelle, je vous tue, tous les deux à petit feu. J'espère que c'est clair !

- Mais nous n'en arriverons pas là ! Lança Saori en prenant le bras d'Aphrodite. Calme-toi, ils vont t'arranger ça.

Puis, ce tournant vers Aude et Paolo verts de peur : - Je vous conseille d'arranger ça. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais c'est l'un de mes plus puissants chevaliers.

La remarque pétrifia un peu plus Aude, qui se sentait vraiment en faute car le temps d'attente avait été trop long, mais calma Aphrodite, qui se rassit, toujours un peu raide, dans son fauteuil face au miroir.

- Mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Je ne suis plus rien sans ma beauté.

- Du calme, lui dit doucement Saori en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, je t'ai dit que tout allait s'arranger.

Paolo commençait un peu à regretter d'avoir accepté le défi de cette folle. Son Sanctuaire était un asile d'aliénés. Il retourna à son box où les essayages de Milo, Camus et Kanon allaient bon train. La vue de ces trois créatures et de leur corps puissant le revigora quelque peu.

- Qui c'était ce cri tout à l'heure ?, demanda Milo fiché sur l'estrade, le torse nu et les bras levés pendant que Mathilde reprenait les pinces de son pantalon.

- Le chevalier des poissons, répondit Paolo toujours un peu énervé. Ses mèches ont légèrement viré au vert.

- Alors je vous plains sincèrement ! Avec Aphro la beauté est une question de vie ou de mort.

- Il y a quelqu'un pour le consoler ?, demanda Kanon toujours occupé à discuter chiffons avec Cécile.

- Melle Kido est avec lui. Ma, qu'est ce qu'il avait besoin de hurler comme ça, aussi ?

- Rassurez-vous, si Saori est avec lui, il ne vous fera rien, s'amusa un peu Kanon en voyant l'air défait de Paolo.

- Puisque vous le dites…, ma comment ça se fait que vous soyez toujours en caleçon, monsieur Kanon ?

- Oh, c'est une manie familiale… En fait, j'hésite entre le pantalon blanc et le crème là, mais la chemise rose, par contre, je préfère encore rester torse nu, sans vouloir vous offenser.

- Ah, je me doutais que personne n'en voudrait ici. Mais ça ne fait rien, continua Paolo complètement remis de son choc, à la vue du caleçon à têtes de mort qui laissait deviner quelques formes, j'ai d'autres créations qui vous iront à merveille. Que diriez-vous de l'ensemble blanc avec la chemise noire ? Et monsieur Camus, lui, porterait le même en noir avec la chemise blanche.

- Et moi ?, demanda Milo toujours les bras en croix, je fais la mariée, c'est ça ?

- Ma, non, vous avez l'ensemble bleu nuit et la chemise rose.

- Moi, en rose ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Proposez-la à Aphro, mais pas à moi.

- Il a raison, s'interposa Camus qui essayait la veste noire devant un grand miroir, s'il y en a un qui aimera cette chemise, ce sera lui.

- Vous croyez ?, demanda Paolo subjugué par la beauté glaciale de Camus.

Pendant ce temps là, toujours dans son coin avec Cécile, Kanon s'habillait avec le tailleur blanc sans la quitter des yeux. Elle n'attirait pas les regards comme Cindy, elle était bien plus réservée. Mais elle semblait le trouver à son goût.

- Ca vous dirait de prendre un verre au bar, après le défilé ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Et bien je… mais pourquoi pas.

- Vous hésitez, on dirait.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, mais je cours le risque.

Il parut satisfait de la réponse et fini d'enfiler la veste.

Le couple Camus/Kanon enflamma la salle, lors du défilé. Les autres créations furent applaudies, mais le final noir et blanc fit un tabac. Le personnel du palais, et principalement les servantes, gloussaient les yeux brillants d'excitation devant tous ces magnifiques corps en exhibition et furent même un peu déçues qu'il n'y ait pas de maillots de bain. Aphrodite surprit tout le monde, avec ses cheveux coupés courts et ses mèches blanches, Aude s'était une nouvelle fois surpassée. Camus ne s'était pas trompé, il portait fièrement la chemise rose de Paolo.

Les 4 mannequins furent grandement applaudis par les convives. Kanon qui devinait bien les pensées féminines, dans son grand cœur décida de faire un tour d'estrade supplémentaire en faisant tomber progressivement la chemise, dévoilant enfin ce que tout le monde devinait, une superbe musculature! ce qui eut pour effet quelques cris stridents, des évanouissements et des salves d'applaudissement. Le défilé et la fête durèrent jusque tard dans la nuit.

Shion était resté jusqu'au bout, très détendu.

- Vous êtes resté, finalement. Fit Saori très contente de son idée.

- Oui, je ne pensais pas, mais c'était très intéressant, répondit-il en suivant Laura des yeux. Mais je crois que nous devrions y aller, votre invité s'impatiente de nous voir arriver là bas.

- Oh, vous avez raison, il va nous présenter la note !

- Ils ne partent que demain, c'est ça ?

- Et oui, déjà ! Mais demain, il va falloir démonter tout ça avant. Bon, allons-y avant qu'il ne s'impatiente.

Pendant que Saori et Shion invitèrent Paolo dans le bureau du Pope, Kanon avait rejoint son frère une cannette de bière à la main, qui était resté en retrait tout ce temps.

- Alors, frangin, tu ne sais pas t'amuser ou quoi ?

Saga accepta la bière que lui tendait Kanon et se contenta de lui répondre :

- C'est trop tard pour me faire couper les cheveux ? Comme tu as coupé les tiens, si on veut rester identiques, je suis bien obligé de suivre.

- Je suis sûr qu'Aude n'y verra pas d'inconvénients. Suis-moi, je vais te présenter.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au box de coiffure et surprirent Aude en train de ranger son matériel.

- Vous rangez déjà ?, demanda Kanon.

- Ah, c'est vous ! Et bien, nous partons demain, alors, je préfère ne pas perdre de temps. Il vous va à merveille ce costume. Et vous avez admirablement joué le jeu vos amis et vous.

- Merci. Dites… vous auriez le temps de couper les cheveux de mon frère ?

- Votre frère ? Ah oui, votre jumeau c'est bien ça ?

Aude était persuadée que le jumeau en question n'était qu'une invention, aussi quand Saga fit son apparition derrière son frère, elle resta un moment sans voix. Kanon, parfaitement au courant de son scepticisme, en profita pour enfoncer un peu le clou :

- Je vous présente Saga, le très fier et valeureux chevalier des gémeaux…

Saga qui ne supportait pas que Kanon le traite comme un débile incapable de s'exprimer, le poussa sur le côté, et lui coupa la parole :

… Serait-il possible d'avoir la même coupe que mon frère ?

- Et bien…, balbutia Aude qui ne savait plus où se mettre, d'accord…la même coupe…

- Nous devons rester parfaitement identiques, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Kanon. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un rancard. Saga, tu me retrouves au bar, après ?

- Au bar ? Je crois que tu as assez bu, on va plutôt se retrouver à la maison.

- A tout à l'heure !, lança Kanon avec un grand sourire.

Aude et Saga se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Je suis désolé, il ne sait pas se tenir.

- C'est un extraverti, ce qui n'est pas dénué de charme. Bon, et bien, allons-y…

Pendant ce temps, Shion et Saori étaient restés à détailler bouche bée la facture du couturier, qui était reparti dans la grande salle.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas gratuit, votre Marco Polo, ou, Paolo Marco, je ne sais plus., commenta Shion qui n'en revenait pas du montant de la facture.

C'est clair, mes comptables vont faire des bonds quand je vais leur présenter ça. Mais ce qu'il donne à Milo, Camus, Kanon et Aphrodite est assez conséquent. Ca divise le montant presque par deux. Il nous fait une fleur, en quelque sorte.

- Oh, pour le sanctuaire c'est tout bénef, c'est la fondation Kido qui offre, non ?

- Vous m'aiderez bien à donner leur prime aux mannequins ?!

- Oui, puisque c'était convenu comme ça. Et vous oubliez les travaux.

- Pff, ce sanctuaire c'est le tonneau des Danaïdes.

- Vous n'allez pas me faire le coup du « si j'avais su », j'espère ! Si ça peut vous rassurer, votre idée de relooking très discutée au départ, s'est avérée une bonne chose.

- Merci Shion, ça me fait plaisir. J'ai l'impression que votre de coupe de cheveux vous a aéré l'esprit.

- Peut-être !, répondit-il en riant.

Saga n'en croyait pas ses yeux, quand il sorti du box coiffure, il vit Kanon accoudé au bar à boire sa Nième bière avec une jeune femme brune d'un certain charme, mais qu'il ne connaissait pas. A son tailleur, elle devait appartenir à la troupe du couturier. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de sa Cindy, mystère, elle n'était plus dans la salle, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il s'approcha de son frère, prenant l'air de celui qui n'avait rien vu.

- Saga !, s'écria Kanon en le voyant, et visiblement pas trop éméché. Je te présente Cécile, elle est habilleuse dans la troupe de Paolo Marco. Cécile, je te présente mon frère, Saga.

Tous deux se saluèrent. Cécile était une personne charmante, cultivée et munie d'un certain sens de l'humour, qui ne laissa pas Saga indifférent. Pourquoi Kanon s'acharnait-il sur cette Cindy qui n'avait aucun charme, ni la moindre parcelle d'éducation ?

Ils se séparèrent au petit matin. Saga et Kanon rentrèrent de leur côté.

- Elle est charmante, commenta Saga. Mais je n'ai plus revu Cindy après le défilé, rajouta-t-il l'air de rien.

- Moi non plus, je ne sais pas où elle a bien pu passer, mais je la reverrai certainement demain.

_A suivre au prochain épisode : Amours, gloire et ragots. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Mes chers lecteurs, voici la suite tant attendue_

Chapitre 5 – Amour, gloire et ragots

Le lendemain de ces évènements très inhabituels au Sanctuaire, la vie et le train-train reprenaient peu à peu leur place dans la vie des chevaliers. Le célèbre couturier Paolo Marco s'en retourna avec toute sa clique en Italie, son pays d'origine. Parfois les adieux furent un peu durs, notamment pour trois des jeunes femmes. Laura était sûre de ne jamais revoir le Pope, cet homme étrange, mais d'une extrême beauté, Cécile se demandait si elle reverrait jamais Kanon. Quant à Emma, personne ne devina qui était celui qui avait brisé son petit cœur en miettes, mais il lui fut vraiment très difficile de remonter dans l'hélicoptère. Elle failli même démissionner, ce qui fit entrer le couturier dans une colère noire. Il jura que jamais plus, il ne remettrait les pieds dans cette maison de fous.

Saori, de son côté, ne chôma pas. Le couturier lui avait coûté une somme colossale, mais elle décida de ne pas s'arrêter là. Son sanctuaire avait grand besoin de travaux, et comme les entrepreneurs grecs n'étaient pas décidés à venir faire, ne serait-ce que le moindre devis, elle prit le taureau par les cornes.

- Pardon ??!!, sécria Shion quand la princesse lui exposa son plan. Majesté, vous n'y pensez pas ! Et en plus vous risquez l'incident diplomatique. Les autorités grecques ne vont pas apprécier du tout, je vous préviens. En plus c'est à moi qu'ils vont venir sonner les cloches, pas à vous.

- Le sanctuaire est un état à part, j'ai le droit d'y faire venir qui je veux. Et si ça ne plait pas aux autorités, je me chargerai d'aller les voir en personne et de leur remonter les bretelles.

- Saori, reprit Shion un peu plus doucement, je crains que malgré cela, vous n'ayez tout simplement pas l'autorité de le faire. Si vous voulez remonter les bretelles à l'état grec, faites le intelligemment, pour qu'il nous dépêche au plus vite le permis de construire, et au besoin, dites leur que s'ils ne le font pas, non seulement vous vous passerez de leur permission, mais qu'en plus, vous confirez les travaux aux entreprises japonaises. Mais ne les court-circuitez pas directement, ou nous aurons de sérieux problèmes. En plus si les travaux sont faits par les grecs, ça vous coutera moins cher. Ce qui évitera à votre directeur financier de s'époumoner au téléphone pour me demander si j'ai perdu l'esprit.

- Parce que vous connaissez le directeur financier de la fondation, vous ?

- S'il ne m'appelle pas tous les jours, c'est qu'il est gravement malade.

- Vous en avez de la chance, moi je ne le connais même pas, et c'est moi la patronne !

- Un de ces jours, passez donc lui dire bonjour.

Kanon était devant son miroir une brosse à la main à essayer de refaire la mise en pli qu'Aude lui avait faite la veille. Il regardait intensément son miroir et s'imaginait en face de Cindy en train de lui annoncer qu'il était préférable, vu la situation, qu'ils se séparent. Il était donc là, simplement habillé d'un caleçon rouge orangé représentant les flammes de l'enfer, à trouver la meilleure formulation pour lui faire le moins de peine possible, quand quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte. Il reconnut immédiatement la façon de frapper de Cindy. Il prit la précaution de sauter dans un vieux jean avant de lui ouvrir. Elle n'avait pas l'air comme d'habitude ce matin là, elle était bouleversée, et semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Elle lui sauta néanmoins au coup en le voyant et se mit à pleurer. Kanon la serra plus fort contre lui pour essayer de la calmer. Elle parvint tout de même à calmer ses sanglots et à lui dire :

- Kanon, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, et je sais que tu vas me détester après !

- Mais non, tu sais bien que jamais je ne te détesterai, lui dit-il en lui caressant doucement la joue du bout des doigts, et en se demandant si le moment était bien choisi pour la plaquer.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit, mais…

Kanon se sentit mal, lui avait très bien dormi au contraire…

- … mais, j'ai rencontré un autre homme hier. Il est bien moins beau que toi, mais il est riche et pour moi c'est une chance de quitter enfin cet endroit.

Elle lui prit la main et la mit contre sa joue, puis ajouta ses magnifiques yeux de biche baignés de larmes :

- Mon beau et tendre Kanon, je suis désolée, mais je dois penser à moi d'abord, tu comprends ?

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa main puis sans même attendre de réponse, quitta la maison sans même se retourner.

Kanon était resté planté là, sans rien dire, incapable de penser, tel le dindon de la farce. Elle l'avait plaqué en beauté ! Tel fut pris celui qui croyait prendre.

Saga regardait pensivement la mer au loin depuis le bord de la terrasse du temple des gémeaux quand Kanon déboula comme un fou furieux. Connaissant son frère, il pressentit de nouveaux problèmes et de nouvelles disputes.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore ?, questionna-t-il blasé.

- Elle m'a plaqué ! Cette garce a osé me plaquer !

- Qui ça ?

- Cindy. Elle est venue ce matin m'annoncer qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et ça t'énerve ? Ca devrait t'arranger au contraire. A moins que tu n'aies changé d'avis entre temps ?

- C'était moi qui étais censé la quitter, pas le contraire !

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu en sois débarrassé, non ? Ouf, bon débarras, ce n'est pas moi qui vais la regretter !

- Elle n'était pas ce que tu croyais, tu sais.

- Pff, qu'est ce que tu en sais, t'es allé regarder ?

- Non, elle n'a jamais voulu… mais je l'ai vue en maillot de bain.

- Ouais… mais de toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance. Cécile est bien moins superficielle, tu seras mieux avec elle.

- Si je la revois…

Ils se turent tous deux et regardèrent la mer. Puis Kanon reprit, sans quitter des yeux le petit voilier qui partait vers la haute mer.

- … Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi ? Tu comptes rester célibataire, t'encroûter comme notre ami Shion ?

- Shion n'est pas ce que tu crois, et il pourrait bien encore te surprendre ! La petite brune aux cheveux courts n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.

- L'esthéticienne ? Ah oui, pas mal ! Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Je n'ai peut être pas défilé comme certains, mais j'étais là quand même et j'ai des yeux pour voir.

- Bon d'accord… mais Shion n'est pas mon frère, et ça m'embêterait qu'il trouve chaussure à son pied et pas toi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, répondit Saga un sourire aux lèvres. Et je ne te dis pas tout.

- Comment ça ?, questionna Kanon soudain intéressé. Comment elle s'appelle ?

Saga ne répondit rien, il se contenta de regarder la mer perdu dans ses pensées, ses cheveux ondulant au gré de la brise, tel un Dieu grec du haut de son Olympe.

XXX

Milo s'acharnait dans un coin d'ombre de son temple à empiler des cartons. Là au moins, il était sûr que personne n'irait les chercher, pas même Camus. Il sursauta quand il entendit un bruit de pas se diriger vers lui. Il finit de ranger vite fait, s'assura que rien ne se voyait et alla se ficher en plein milieu de l'allée centrale à la rencontre de l'importun, qui n'était autre que son voisin Dohko de la 7ème maison. Milo ne put réprimer un sourire en le voyant avec sa coupe à ras.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire bêtement comme ça ?

- Tu ressembles à un bonze.

Dohko se passa distraitement la main sur son crâne dégarni. La petite y était allée un peu fort avec ses ciseaux, mais d'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Shura et Ayoros avaient subi le même sort. Au moins il n'était pas le seul avec sa boule à zéro.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?, questionna Dohko, tu as l'air d'avoir couru le marathon.

- Rien, j'étais chez Camus et je suis revenu un peu vite, c'est tout. Qu'est ce que tu veux au juste ?

- Te demander si tu étais au courant des derniers potins ?

- Lesquels ?

- A propos de la dulcinée de Kanon.

- Euh… non ! Pourquoi ?

- Elle est partie. Et tu ne devineras jamais avec qui !

Milo avait les yeux brillants de curiosité. Les jumeaux étaient son sujet de conversation favori.

- Et avec qui, dis-moi ?

- Le couturier !

- Hein ?, fit Milo avec un mouvement de recul écœuré.

- Elle lui a même donné dès la première fois ce qu'elle aurait toujours refusé à Kanon.

- Pas possible ! Alors c'était un…

- Il semble que oui, le couturier étant purement et simplement homosexuel…

Milo le regardait sceptique. Il avait beau ne pas tenir Saga et Kanon dans son cœur, la nouvelle avait tout de même de quoi surprendre. Surtout que Cindy était, il devait bien le dire, un joli petit lot.

- Tu te fiches de moi ! Comment tu sais ça, d'abord ?

- Je les ai vus, figure-toi. Shion était occupé sur l'estrade avec la Déesse. Comme le défilé ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, et le fan club de Kanon m'énervait quelque peu, je suis allée faire un tour dans les arrières salles.

- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?

- Il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un… Shion est occupé et Kanon m'aurait explosé la tête si je lui avais raconté ça.

- Mais bien sûr, comme ça c'est encore moi qu'on va accuser de colporter des ragots… Un jour je dirai que c'est toi.

- Personne ne te croira, lui dit innocemment Dohko avec un sourire enjôleur.

Une fois Dohko parti, Milo resta un moment à penser à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le vieux, malgré son apparente jeunesse débloquait complètement, c'était sûr. D'un autre côté, comment garder ça pour lui ?

Après s'être encore une fois assuré que ses cartons étaient bien à l'abri des regards, il fit sans se presser et en pensant à ce qu'il allait dire, le chemin qui le séparait de la maison des gémeaux. Pourvu que Kanon n'y soit pas, car il ne voulait pas risquer sa nouvelle mise en pli en lui annonçant lui-même. Non, Saga le prendrait mieux. Peut être…

L'imposant temple des gémeaux avec sa forme caractéristique en H se dessinait enfin. A première vue, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur la terrasse, mais malgré sa bonne vue, il ne pouvait dire, lequel des deux c'était. Il s'approcha, et ne distingua qu'un cosmos, celui de Saga, qui prenait sagement le soleil, négligemment adossé à un pilier, la tête en arrière et les paupières closes. Il ouvrit tout de même les yeux à l'approche de son visiteur. L'identité de celui-ci le surprit quelque peu, le scorpion préférait l'éviter d'habitude.

- Milo ?, fit Saga mi surpris, mi suspicieux.

- Bonjour Saga, fit Milo un peu gêné. Je ne te dérange pas ?

Saga fit non de la tête. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, ni le motif de cette visite pour le moins surprenante et inattendue.

- Kanon n'est pas là ?

- Tu vois bien que non. Il est chez lui, il part demain en Italie.

- Il va voir Cécile ?

Saga le regardait toujours avec des yeux d'inquisiteur.

- Ecoute, Saga, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile…

- Et bien, lance-toi, on verra bien.

Milo prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha :

- Je viens d'apprendre de source sûre que tu avais raison à propos de Cindy.

Il regarda Saga, pour voir sa réaction. Mais au lieu de se prendre un coup en pleine figure, comme il s'y attendait, Saga le regardait très amusé.

- Et c'est ça la nouvelle très difficile à m'apprendre ?

- Euh oui, mais ce que tu ne sais peut être pas, c'est avec qui elle est partie, enfin, il est parti.

- Non, mais mon petit doigt me dit que je vais bientôt le savoir.

Là Saga se faisait légèrement plus menaçant. Milo le compara à un tigre, la même allure à la fois lourde et féline et le même regard de prédateur. Il n'aurait aucun mal à écraser un petit scorpion d'un seul coup de patte.

- Saga, ma source a très bien pu se tromper, tu sais, il n'est plus tout jeune !

- Son nom ?

- A qui ? A ma source ?

- Non, je sais qui est ta source, il est sénile, je te l'accorde, mais c'est un vrai concierge.

Visiblement Saga en voulait encore au « vieux rabougri des cinq-pics » de lui avoir tenu tête pendant sa période sombre. Ce qui n'était pas de bon augure pour Milo. Mais tant pis, maintenant qu'il était là…

- Paolo Marco.

Ce soir là, la brise était fraîche et la plupart des chevaliers étaient sur leur terrasse à profiter de ce simple moment de bonheur. Tous sauf un, qui avait mystérieusement disparu en milieu d'après-midi.

Milo, comme les autres profitait de ce moment, mais l'air plus meurtri que les autres. Saori le surprit se massant légèrement le cou. Il avait l'air de souffrir beaucoup.

- Milo ?, Ca va ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle comprit à son regard qu'elle était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. Mais elle était du genre tenace. Elle s'approcha plus et le regarda en face.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu caches ton cou ?

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul et elle put voir l'espace d'une seconde des marques profondes de strangulation.

- Milo !

Elle lui saisit le bras d'un mouvement brusque pour qu'il dévoile la plaie. Elle était boursouflée et récente.

- Qui a fait ça ?

Il lui répondit de mauvaise grâce : - Saga.

De colère elle lui lâcha le bras.

- Oh non, pas de ça, tu veux. Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec toutes ces histoires de vengeance.

Milo se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Explique-toi.

Il lui raconta la petite histoire avec peine car il avait du mal à parler.

- Mais qui t'a raconté ces horreurs ?!

- Dohko.

- Non, tu rigoles ?

Comme il ne rigolait pas du tout, bien au contraire, elle ajouta :

- Bon, je vais aller le voir de ce pas et avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

- Oh ce n'est pas la peine, je lui ai déjà signifié ma façon de penser !

La façon de penser de Milo n'était pas difficile à deviner, Saori se doutait bien que Dohko avait dû subir quelques piqures bien placées. Elle décida quand même d'aller voir si rien de plus grave n'était arrivé. La maison était vide, ce qui signifiait qu'il était soit chez Shion en train de se plaindre, soit au dispensaire pour soigner ses plaies, mais dans les deux cas en bonne santé. Elle s'en retourna vers le palais en espérant que Shion n'était pas encore couché. Mais le Pope fidèle à ses principes, était bien entendu toujours à son bureau et travaillait à la lumière de sa lampe. Il releva la tête en entendant ses bruits de pas.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore couchée ?, demanda-t-il surpris.

- Vous non plus, fit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui Vous avez vu Dohko ?

- Il est passé, oui, pourquoi ?

- Il ne vous a rien dit ?

- Dit quoi ? Que Cindy était bien un travesti et qu'elle avait quitté Kanon pour le couturier ? Franchement si tout le sanctuaire n'est pas au courant, je me demande qui ne l'est pas !

- C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète ! Vous pensez à nos deux jumeaux ?

- Saori…, commença Shion fatigué,… Kanon part demain en Italie avec moi, je crois qu'il n'est plus du tout concerné.

- Et bien ou il n'est pas au courant, ou il est parti sans toi !, lança Dokho qui venait d'arriver essoufflé. Il a disparu et son frère aussi.

- C'est la cata !, dit Saori abattue.

- Oui, lança Shion, et toi bien sûr tu ne pouvais pas tenir ta langue ?

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?, demanda Saori au bord de la panique. Ces deux là sont bien capables de raser l'Italie.

- Je vais leur envoyer de ce pas un chevalier d'or, et moi, je pars demain comme prévu.

- Et qui comptes-tu envoyer ?, demanda Dohko.

Shion le regarda durement et lui dit : - Tu n'es pas encore parti ?

_A suivre… et ne manquez pas le chapitre 6, vous saurez qui est Paolo Marco en vérité et ce sera le début d'une nouvelle histoire incluant notre Milo bien-aimé. _


	6. Chapter 6

_NdA : Nous voici arrivés au moment où je vous livre sur un plateau d'argent l'identité de mon couturier. Alors ? Qui avait deviné ?_

Chapitre 6 – Paolo Marco

L'Italie ! Ses pizzas, ses fontaines, ses oliviers et ses jolies filles… mais Saga et Kanon n'avaient pas fait le voyage pour écouter chanter Eros Ramazzoti, au contraire de leur collègue Death Mask, qu'ils retrouvèrent à leur plus grande surprise, en maillot de bain rouge vif avec de gros hibiscus blancs, sur une chaise longue au bord de la piscine de la somptueuse villa de Paolo Marco. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà que le chevalier du cancer n'avait pas reparu au Sanctuaire, mais c'était assez courant chez lui, et tout le monde le croyait aux portes de l'enfer, le seul endroit au monde où il aimait aller. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de nos deux jumeaux de le voir étendu là de tout son long, en train de se faire bronzer. Une plus grande surprise encore les attendait quand une nymphe, qui ne leur était pas inconnue, sorti de la piscine en maillot de bain panthère, qui allait magnifiquement à sa peau café au lait et ses longues boucles noires, pour marcher tranquillement vers lui et lui étaler de la crème à bronzer sur le torse. Kanon failli bien s'étrangler de rage et se ruer sur la terrasse. Saga quant à lui, persuadé qu'il était que Cindy était un homme, eut bien du mal à contenir à la fois, et sa rage de s'être fait rouler, et son frère qui avait bien failli les faire repérer.

- Je veux bien être pendu si je comprends quelque chose à tout ça, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Et moi j'irais bien lui dire deux mots, grinça Kanon au bord de l'explosion.

Saga le retenait par le bras et du regard le suppliait de se taire.

- Tu ne veux pas connaître le fin mot de l'histoire ? Tu ne trouves pas bizarre de trouver notre ami DM dans cette maison ?

- Il est italien si je me souviens bien, non ? Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce qu'elle fait avec lui. Elle était bien sensée être avec le couturier d'après Milo ?

- Qui le tient de Dohko… Tu vas tout comprendre si tu observes sans t'énerver. Tiens, regarde, voilà quelqu'un, on va peut être en savoir un peu plus.

Ils tendirent l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'avait à dire le nouvel arrivant, tout vêtu de blanc, des chaussures jusqu'aux gants. Mais il ne parla pas, il tendit simplement un plateau d'argent à DM qui saisit nonchalamment le papier qui s'y trouvait et le lit en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est la fondation Kido, ils disent que la nouvelle robe de Saori a été facturée plus cher que prévu… les abrutis ! Elle voulait des diamants sur sa robe, pas de vulgaires cailloux brillants !

- Ne t'énerve pas, lui répondit Cindy de sa voix rauque, il te suffira de leur expliquer et ils comprendront.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, tu as réussi à savoir pourquoi ma manucure a voulu démissionner l'autre jour ?

Cindy fit la grimace, celle que Kanon aimait tant, et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence : - Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse.

DM éclata de son rire particulier, celui qui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Nos Apollons du Sanctuaire ont fait une autre victime ? Ils ne sont bons qu'à ça de toute manière, tomber les filles ! Mon habilleuse veut me laisser tomber pour se mettre à son compte comme couturière et vivre le parfait amour avec ton ex, mon esthéticienne ne rêve que d'un tête à tête avec Shion dans une chambre d'hôtel, ma coiffeuse a bel et bien craqué pour notre Don Juan taciturne et maintenant Emma ! Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Ca je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Mais ça ne justifie pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils, mon chou. Qui est le « Don Juan taciturne » au fait ?

- Tu ne devines pas ?, répondit DM en lui caressant négligemment la cuisse. Ton ex beau-frère, bien sûr !

Cindy eut un mouvement de recul et se releva pour aller vers la piscine, cacher une larme qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas faire voir à son nouvel amant.

Kanon et Saga, de leur cachette, n'en perdaient pas une miette. Kanon était au bord de la crise de nerf, car il se rendait compte qu'il était toujours amoureux et qu'elle lui avait bien joué la comédie pendant des mois, et Saga était absorbé par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux, preuve qu'il réfléchissait.

- J'en ai assez vu !, lui dit Kanon, je vais la choper et lui faire avouer tout ce qu'elle sait !

- Reste un peu tranquille bon sang ! On apprend des choses vraiment intéressantes.

- Quoi ? Que la coiffeuse est folle de toi ?

Saga le fusilla du regard, il était clair qu'il était au-dessus de ça et qu'il voyait bien plus loin. Kanon vint se re poster aux côtés de son frère : - Bon, je suppose que tu as tout compris.

- Bien sûr, pas toi ?! Et moi qui le prenais pour un crétin ! Remarque que ta petite amie n'est pas si bête que ça en définitive, elle remonte dans mon estime.

- Tu n'as plus envie de « l'exploser » ?

- Elle est très bonne comédienne et bien plus intelligente qu'elle ne nous l'a laissé croire. Et je te dois des excuses, c'est une très belle femme.

- Toi, je te retiens ! Et elle, elle va me le payer !

- Oh oh !, fit Saga en regardant de nouveau vers la terrasse. Le temps se gâte, je me demande ce qui se passe.

Le jour commençait à décliner, et un nouvel invité fit son apparition. A sa vue les deux jumeaux faillirent s'étrangler de rire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de DM qui pour le coup se leva d'un bond de sa chaise, l'air plutôt furieux.

- Dohko !, s'écria-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, espèce de vieux fouineur débile !

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Je venais te prévenir que nous comptons deux disparus dans nos rangs. Ai-je besoin de te les nommer ?

- Pas la peine j'ai compris. C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu ?

- Non pas seulement, attends-toi à la visite de Shion demain.

- Manquait plus que celui-là.

- Joli maillot ! Tu l'as dessiné toi-même ? Je voulais aussi en profiter pour te rappeler notre petit arrangement…

- J'aurais dû t'envoyer aux oubliettes quand tu n'étais qu'un vieux rabougri près de ta cascade aux Cinq Pics. T'en fais pas, tu seras payé ! La fondation Kido ne m'a pas encore réglé, mais dès qu'elle le fera, tu pourras prendre une retraite méritée aux frais de nôtre déesse à la noix.

- Et toi, que vas-tu faire ?

- Regarde où je vis ! J'ai retrouvé mon pays, je touche plus de blé qu'aucun chevalier d'or n'en touchera jamais dans sa vie, même une vie aussi longue que la tienne, et j'ai même piqué sa nana à l'autre abruti !

Kanon ne désenrageait pas :

- L'abruti va t'exploser ta sale gueule !

- Kanon !, si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille je vais t'envoyer dans une autre dimension !

- Il m'a traité d'abruti !

- Et alors, c'est la pure vérité, non ? Si ça peut te rassurer, tout le monde s'est bien fait berner dans cette histoire.

- Je me demande ce que Dohko monnaye aussi cher !

- Mais le silence de notre ami DM, tout simplement.

- Son silence sur quoi ? Je suis largué !

- Est-ce que tu connais le vrai nom de DM ?

- Euh… non, je ne suis pas dans la confidence.

- Rassure-toi, personne ne l'est.

- Sauf toi, apparemment.

- Mais moi j'ai été Grand Pope ! Son petit nom est Paolo. Tu comprends maintenant ?

- Et notre petit homosexuel, c'est qui ?

- Un sous-fifre quelconque, probablement.

- Et ma Cindy dans tout ça ?

- Elle a dû découvrir le pot aux roses pendant le défilé et trouver le vrai Paolo plus à son goût. L a suite, ben c'est… l'histoire de Cendrillon, enfin, j'imagine… fit Saga essayant de deviner la vie de Cindy, mais sans grande inspiration.

Tu es en train de me dire que je ne sais rien de sa vie, en fin de compte, murmura Kanon comme pour lui-même.

**XXXX**

_A suivre…_

_Je sais que "normalement" l'accord est d'appeler DM "Angelo", mais quand j'ai écrit cette fic, je ne publiais pas sur Fanfiction. Donc, j'ai appelé mon personnage "Paolo" ce qui lui va aussi, je trouve._


	7. Chapter 7

_NdA : J'entre ici dans la deuxième partie de cette histoire, où Milo se livre à certaines activités, je ne vous dirai pas lesquelles, même sous la torture, vous verrez bien vous-même, et où on assiste à une sorte de chassé-croisé de magouilles… bref, que du bonheur ! _

Chapitre 7 - Eclaircissements

Le mois de juin touchait à sa fin et les échafaudages commençaient à pousser comme des champignons sur le domaine sacré. La fondation Kido avait dû mettre une pression suffisamment forte sur les autorités grecques (les mauvaises langues parlaient plutôt de dessous de table colossaux) pour voir enfin arriver les entrepreneurs. Saori était ravie, maintenant elle allait pouvoir se balader sans risquer de tomber dans un trou. Mais elle ne sortait pas du bureau du Pope, elle y avait trop de travail, surtout depuis qu'il était parti pour l'Italie et n'en était toujours pas revenu. A son grand étonnement, Saga avait reparu un bon matin, mais seul. Et chose encore plus extraordinaire, il était de bonne humeur ! Elle aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Quant à Milo, elle ne savait plus comment le prendre, il était mystérieux en ce moment, toujours parti, et les autres chevaliers commençaient à se poser des questions sur ses activités. Elle essaya de penser à ce que ferait Shion dans cette situation, ce qui nécessitait un gros effort de concentration pour elle, et fini par trouver. Elle envoya Tatsumi lui chercher le chevalier du verseau.

Ce dernier arriva, toujours fidèle à lui-même, froid comme un glaçon, mais d'une beauté sans pareille.

- Bonjour Camus. Quelle chaleur aujourd'hui ! Veux-tu un rafraîchissement ?

Camus qui était surpris de sa convocation se demandait bien où elle voulait en venir et fit oui de la tête machinalement. Sur un signe de Saori, deux verres de limonades furent instantanément apportés.

Le privilège d'être une déesse, pensa-t-il. Lui, s'il voulait une limonade, il devait se la chercher lui-même.

- Camus, finit-elle par dire un peu gênée. Je voulais t'entretenir au sujet de Milo. Il est ton ami de longue date, et tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir remarqué son comportement un peu étrange de ces derniers temps.

- Il ne dit pas tout c'est vrai, mais il est joyeux, alors je ne cherche pas à comprendre.

- Mais tout le monde se pose des questions ! Il est vraiment bizarre en ce moment. Et je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas t'arranger pour le faire parler.

Camus failli bien s'étrangler avec sa limonade. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Furieux il se leva, posa son verre sur le bureau et sorti sans rien rajouter. Saori, elle, le regarda partir les yeux ronds.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?, se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

Décidément penser comme Shion ne lui valait rien, mieux valait donc rester soi-même. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'elle pensa à son ami Aphrodite. En voyant la paperasse qui s'amoncelait sur le bureau, elle décida qu'il était temps de faire une pause et se dirigea vers la maison des poissons, qui n'était pas bien loin.

Aphrodite avait beaucoup changé physiquement avec sa coupe courte et ses mèches blondes, mais pas mentalement car elle le trouva en train de se limer les ongles. En la voyant arriver, il s'arrêta net et lui présenta son plus beau sourire. Il pensait sûrement qu'elle allait lui proposer de faire les boutiques, ce qui n'était vrai qu'à moitié.

- Bonjour Aph', fit la déesse en s'approchant. J'ai deux services à te demander.

Il s'inclina en guise de réponse, signe évident qu'elle pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi.

- Je voudrais aller faire les boutiques à Paris, Athènes est d'un ennui mortel. Je suppose que tu es partant !

- Absolument ! Ca fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allé à Paris. Et partir d'ici quelques temps avec tous ces travaux et toute cette poussière...

- Parfait ! Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je voudrais te confier une petite mission avant.

Aphrodite changea de tête et devint sérieux tout d'un coup. Enfin quelque chose de sérieux à se mettre sous la dent ! Une mission périlleuse peut-être bien. Saori s'assit sur le bord du lit et annonça :

- Pourrais-tu surveiller Milo quelques temps, et me dire ce qu'il fabrique ? Son attitude n'est pas normale.

Fausse joie pour Aphrodite, décidément il ne se passait jamais rien ici ! Très déçu il répliqua donc :

- Il vaut mieux demander ça à Camus, Milo et moi ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde, et me voir dans son sillage va le rendre soupçonneux.

- Tu penses bien que c'est à lui que j'ai pensé en premier ! Mais il s'est contenté de partir sans rien dire.

- Ce qui ne signifie pas nécessairement un refus. Je vais lui en toucher 2 mots, et s'il refuse, alors je m'en chargerai.

- Merci !, Fit Saori en se levant. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Bon, et bien, je retourne à ma paperasse.

- Vous avez des nouvelles du grand pope ?

- Non, aucune ! Mais il est normal qu'il prenne des vacances de temps en temps. Tiens-moi au courant !

- Comptez sur moi.

Pas très loin d'ici, dans la maison des gémeaux, que Saga avait réintégré depuis la veille, c'était le branle bas de combat. Il était revenu d'Italie en laissant seul Kanon tirer au clair cette histoire avec Cindy, car il était temps qu'il prenne enfin ses responsabilités. Son rôle de grand frère allait un moment, mais là, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, et pourquoi pas, une vie à vivre aussi. Sa maigre collection de vêtement était étalée un peu partout dans sa chambre, et sur son lit s'étalaient les quelques nouveaux achats qu'il avait fait à Rome. En plus Kanon, horripilé par DM, lui avait laissé tous les vêtements du défilé. De quoi refaire à neuf sa pauvre garde-robe, et il comptait bien en profiter. Il était en train de faire soigneusement sa valise quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Dohko.

- Ah, c'est toi, fit-il avec une moue indéfinissable.

- Je vois que tu es rentré, où étais-tu passé ? Tout le monde s'est fait du souci pour toi, tu sais.

Saga s'en retourna à sa valise sans rien dire, il n'avait jamais pu souffrir ce type.

- Mais au fait, tu t'en vas ?

- On ne peut rien te cacher ! J'ai croisé Shion avant qu'il ne s'envole pour Tahiti avec sa belle esthéticienne et j'ai obtenu 15 jours de congés.

- Et il t'a donné ça comme ça ? L'amour le rend généreux !

- Oh, c'est surtout la jolie petite histoire que je lui ai raconté qui lui a bien plu. Il te la racontera quand il rentrera, en attendant, tu m'excuseras, mais je ne suis pas en avance…

Là-dessus il s'en alla, sa valise sur l'épaule, et laissant Dohko à ses réflexions.

Il prit un bateau en direction de Poros, une petite île charmante de l'archipel grec, et s'installa dans un des bungalows que louait le seul hôtel de l'île, aux frais du Sanctuaire bien entendu, et attendit patiemment que son frère le rejoigne accompagné de Cécile ou de Cindy, comme il voulait, et peut être même Aude, si DM n'avait pas raconté d'histoires. Il fit une ballade sur la plage, encore déserte en cette saison, en se disant que toute cette histoire allait bien lui profiter.

Le lendemain, Kanon arriva habillé d'une chemise hawaïenne hideuse, mais seul, et retrouva son frère assis négligemment à une table du bar vêtu de son simple slip de bain bleu nuit et de tongs à siroter sans y penser un verre de ponch à l'aide d'une paille.

- Salut frangin, fit Kanon en s'asseyant et en posant son sac de voyage à côté de lui. Ca roule ?

Saga souleva son verre en guise de bienvenue.

- Comme tu vois… tu es seul ?

- Oui... C'est sympa ici, fit-il en regardant autour de lui, mais ça manque un peu d'ambiance.

- Le soir ça s'anime, tu verras. Alors, comment ça s'est passé ?

- Oh bien ! Après que tu m'aies laissé quand Shion est parti, je suis allé voir Cindy en douce à la villa.

- Et…

- Les retrouvailles ont été plus torrides que je ne l'aurais cru.

- Epargne-moi les détails ! C'est ce qu'elle a dit qui m'intéresse.

- Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler, vois-tu… mais elle pourra te raconter tout ce que tu voudras pendant quinze jours… bon, on y va ?

- Mais tu viens d'arriver ! Où tu veux aller ?

- Tu n'allais pas t'imaginer que j'allais passer mes vacances dans ce trou paumé et ringard ! Le vieux se paye des vacances à Tahiti et nous on devrait rester là ? Allez viens, le prochain bateau part dans moins d'une heure.

Saga se laissa traîner sans rien comprendre jusqu'au bungalow pour ramasser ses quelques affaires et surtout s'habiller.

- Tu ne comptais pas prendre l'avion en maillot de bain, tout de même ?

- L'avion ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu racontes pour une fois !

- Aude et Cindy nous attendent à Hawaï mon vieux ! Alors t'es prêt ou je te laisse là ?

- Et comment as-tu fait pour te payer des vacances à Hawaï ? Je croyais que tu voulais placer l'argent du défilé.

- Paolo s'est montré bien plus généreux que Shion, mais il a plus les moyens.

- Il aurait pu t'envoyer dans le Mekkai au lieu de te faire un chèque.

- Pff, l'issue d'un combat entre nous aurait été à mon avantage et il le savait. Me donner de l'argent était bien plus simple, et surtout bien plus rapide que mille jours !

Pendant que nos deux jumeaux se faisaient bronzer en compagnie de deux créatures de rêve sur les plages hawaïennes, Shion lui, était rentré tout bronzé de Tahiti. Une semaine à se faire dorloter par les mains expertes de Laura… mieux valait ne plus y penser pour l'instant, il lui fallait mettre au clair cette histoire que lui avait raconté Saga à l'aéroport de Rome. A sa grande surprise Saori lui avait laissé un bureau en ordre, et aucun travail en retard. Mieux valait tard que jamais. Sans plus attendre, il l'envoya chercher ainsi que Dohko.

Elle arriva la première et le trouva à peine rentré, déjà à son bureau à regarder le courrier.

- Et bien, on peut dire que vous ne perdez pas de temps ! Prenez au moins le temps d'arriver. A part ça, tout s'est bien passé ?

- A merveille ! Mais, la petite histoire que j'ai à vous raconter, à vous et à Dokho ne pouvait pas attendre. Elle vaut le détour.

- A Dohko ? Pourquoi lui ?

- Parce qu'il est dedans ! Mais patience, il ne devrait pas tarder.

En attendant l'arrivée de Dohko, Shion et elle s'installèrent tranquillement sur la terrasse, comme de vieux amis contents de se retrouver après une longue séparation.

Dohko se présenta à la porte de la terrasse méconnaissable. Son visage avait perdu toute sa gaité et s'était creusé, comme s'il avait pris plusieurs années en l'espace de quelques jours. Sa visite à Saga lui avait causé du souci. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de son petit chantage sur DM ? C'était impensable. Mais s'il l'était, il avait du souci à se faire et pour son grade et pour sa retraite aux frais de la princesse. Shion, son vieil ami, l'accueilli avec le sourire, comme à l'accoutumée.

- Viens donc prendre place avec nous au soleil, Dohko. Nous n'attendions plus que toi !

- C'est que…, commença à balbutier le nouvel arrivant, je ne sais pas si je vais rester… j'attends le maçon…

- Ah mais tu vas rester !, le coupa Shion toujours avec le sourire mais sur un ton qui ne voulait pas de réplique. Paolo s'il te plaît ? Tu veux bien éteindre cette cigarette, tu pollues mon air !

Dohko tourna instinctivement la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec DM, qui tirait négligemment sur sa cigarette, adossé au mur juste derrière lui.

- Deathmask…, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?, bafouilla Dohko rouge comme un piment mexicain.

- Mais c'est mon vieil ami Dohko !, s'exclama avec ironie DM. Ma Déesse m'a appelé, je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir !

- Espèce de sale hypocrite !, lança Saori, tu disparais pendant des semaines, des mois même, et tu ne t'es même pas montré quand j'ai passé mon inspection !

- Mais j'avais une bonne excuse, je me permets de vous rappeler que la robe que vous vouliez était entièrement faite main, en soie, satin et dentelles, et que vous vouliez des diamants 50 carats sur le bustier.

- Oh !!!!, mais quelle jolie robe ce doit être !, intervint Aphrodite qui venait d'arriver. Je suis désolé d'interrompre une aussi charmante réunion. Athéna, je vous verrai tout à l'heure !

Et il s'éclipsa aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut.

Shion assistait à tout ça d'un air distrait. Décidément, il aurait dû prendre une semaine de vacances supplémentaire. Il repensa aux massages de Laura, quand Athéna le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Et maintenant j'aimerais un peu qu'on m'explique !! Pourquoi DM me parle-t-il de ma robe dont personne n'est au courant. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'abord ?

- C'est bien simple, je lui ai ordonné de venir, répondit Shion en se levant et en faisant le tour la table pour admirer la mer en contrebas. Saori, si vous n'avez encore pas deviné, le vrai Paolo Marco c'est lui.

- QUOI ???, hurla-t-elle comme une furie. Non mais c'est une plaisanterie ! DM est mon couturier ? Oh mon Dieu, mais il connaît mes mensurations !

- ON SE CALME !, hurla à son tour Shion de sa voix de stentor. Calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Saga m'a tout expliqué, et il est vrai que quand on connaît le vrai nom de DM, le rapprochement est simple.

- Saga ?, questionna Saori à peu près calmée.

- Dohko, continua Shion, tu es allé crier sur tous les toits que la petite amie de Kanon s'était envoyée en l'air avec le couturier le soir du défilé, sans mentionner bien entendu que ce n'était pas le petit gros que nous connaissions tous. Non, ça tu l'as gardé pour toi !

- Shion, mon ami…, balbutia Dohko devant le regard sévère du Pope, essaies de comprendre… nous avons le même âge tous les deux, mais toi, tu es mort entre deux, moi pas…

- Alors tu voulais t'offrir une retraite au soleil ?

- Et bien oui ! Parce que je l'ai bien méritée !

- Les Cinq-Pics c'était pourtant pénard, non ?, ironisa DM.

- Pas mal, mais trop humide, et à mon âge on a besoin de soleil.

- Ca suffit comme ça !, cria Saori. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça change qu'un de mes chevaliers soit doué pour la couture. J'en ai bien un doué pour le jardinage et un autre pour le ménage, vous verriez ses sols stratifiés !

- Et encore c'est Saga qui balaye…, se permit de rajouter Dohko.

- Oh vous, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Si j'étais dans votre situation je la bouclerais !

Tout le monde la regarda d'un air surpris. Etait-elle vraiment capable d'un tel exploit ? Elle ressentit comme un froid autour de la table et décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir ce qu'Aphrodite avait à lui apprendre.

- Bien, messieurs, je vous laisse, j'ai une autre affaire qui requiert toute mon attention. Shion, je vous laisse mettre un point final à cette histoire. Mais sachez que s'il n'y avait que moi, je les enverrai tous les deux prendre un petit bain au Cap Sounion.

Dohko sentit comme un froid lui parcourir l'échine. Il était trop vieux pour ces choses-là.

Shion laissa Saori s'en aller avant de reprendre.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas le Cap Sounion n'est plus en état de recevoir qui que ce soit. La mer a fait des dégâts depuis le dernier passage de Kanon.

- On doit s'attendre à quoi, alors ?, demanda DM. Vous oubliez que j'ai un business à faire tourner, moi !

- Je n'oublie pas, Paolo, je n'oublie rien ! Je me demande seulement si tu es toujours un chevalier d'Athéna ou bien un chef d'entreprise ?

- Mais les deux ! Ma présence ici vous le prouve, non ? Et j'ai participé aux frais de restauration du Sanctuaire, j'ai payé un séjour de deux semaines en pension complète dans un hôtel 4 étoiles à Hawaï à ces deux emmerdeurs de jumeaux, qui franchement en magouille me surpassent allègrement, et j'ai même encore largement payé Kanon et compagnie pour avoir joué les mannequins ! Par contre, il y a une chose que je ne tolèrerais pas !

- La quelle ?, demanda Shion, qui se doutait un peu de la réponse.

- Que vous me ruiniez ! Je vous préviens que je suis capable de faire fondre mon armure pour la transformer en lingots !... et je crois que je ne serais pas le seul. Je crois qu'on est encore bonnes poires pour accepter de nous faire casser la gueule pour les beaux yeux d'une déesse assez cruche pour se noyer dans une flaque d'eau…

- On s'arrêtera là, si tu le veux bien Paolo. J'ai saisi le message. Je te remercie pour ton soutien financier, c'était très généreux de ta part. Je ne te retiens pas si tu veux partir, mais on reste en contact !

- Je suis à vos ordres, grinça DM entre ses dents. Après ce qu'il venait de dire, il se croyait bon pour la prison et la torture. Mais visiblement Shion ne l'avait pas trop mal pris.

Dohko, lui, n'en menait pas large et il vit DM se dématérialiser en se demandant ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

- Dohko, mon ami… soupira Shion, ne tremble pas comme ça ! Je ne vais pas te faire exécuter pour avoir voulu prendre une retraite méritée sous les palmiers !

- Toi peut-être, mais elle !

- Comme l'a si bien dit DM, elle manque un peu de bon sens, mais ça ne fait pas d'elle une sanguinaire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas t'en tirer à si bon compte.

- Ah non ?

- Non. J'ai pensé qu'un petit éloignement à la campagne te serait salutaire. Il paraît que les Cinq-Pics sont très agréables en cette saison.

- Tu rigoles ! C'est la mousson !

- Si tu préfères le royaume d'Asgard, je peux t'arranger ça. Hilda est une personne charmante qui manque de personnel depuis que les bronzes sont passés la voir.

- C'est bon, je retourne aux cinq-pics ! Je commence à manquer de tabac de toute façon.

_A suivre ! J'aime assez écrire sur Deathmask, voilà encore un personnage énigmatique, mais j'aime bien lui donner un caractère bien trempé. Après tout, il est cancer, et ce ne sont pas des tendres, enfin, c'est ce qu'ils aiment faire croire._

_J'espère que vous suivez toujours, et bien sûr n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _

_A bientôt pour la suite ! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Suite et fin de ma saga Fashion victims. Je remercie tous mes lecteurs, même ceux qui ne m'ont pas laissé de petit mot. Vous allez découvrir le petit secret de Milo, qui devient dans cette fin, le personnage principal, et on ne s'en plaindra pas._

**Chapitre 8 – L'affaire Milo**

Pendant ce temps-là dans la maison des poissons…

Saori n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle écoutait scandalisée le récit d'Aphrodite sur ce qu'il avait vu pendant qu'il surveillait les activités de Milo. Camus avait catégoriquement refusé d'espionner son ami, même pour le compte d'Athéna, après tout il était chevalier, avait versé son sang comme les autres, ce qu'il faisait en dehors ne regardait personne, pas même la déesse. Mais ce qui tarabustait Saori ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou pas en dehors, c'était pourquoi il se cachait. Et son comportement étant suspect, elle s'imaginait un trafic de substances illicites. Et pourquoi pas après tout, elle connaissait l'attachement du scorpion à l'argent, même s'il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à vendre son armure d'or, quoi que… elle pensa soudain qu'il serait fort judicieux de vérifier si certaines armures n'étaient pas en plaqué, lors d'une remise à neuf par exemple…

Le récit d'Aphrodite rendait cohérentes ses craintes qu'elles pensaient d'abord complètement exagérées. Il était évident que Milo s'adonnait à un trafic et plus encore, l'objet de son trafic était apparemment bien caché dans sa maison !

Elle remercia Aphrodite pour ses efforts en lui promettant que bientôt ils pourraient se la couler douce à Paris, et s'en retourna presque chancelante à force de réfléchir jusqu'au palais.

Elle retrouva son grand pope en train de parfaire son bronzage, torse nu sur une chaise longue sur sa terrasse. Quelle vue ! Elle toussota pour s'annoncer.

- Qu'avez-vous fait de Dohko ?, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise longue d'à côté. Vous savez, pour le Cap Sounion tout à l'heure, je rigolais !

- Je l'ai envoyé réfléchir aux Cinq-pics. Comme Shiryu vient d'avoir un garçon, je suis persuadé qu'il va passer de très bons moments, loin de toute cette mascarade.

- Mascarade, c'est bien le mot !, dit-elle un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Dites-moi, Shion, ça fait combien de temps que les armures d'or n'ont pas fait l'objet d'un contrôle ?

- Les armures font l'objet d'un contrôle qualité tous les ans, pourquoi ? Vous craignez une nouvelle guerre ?, fit-il négligemment toujours allongé, les bras repliés derrière la tête et les paupières closes.

- Non, un trafic.

Il écarquilla de grands yeux. Elle perdait la tête ! Voyant bien qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle lui raconta tout. Lui aussi avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait, et sur le coup se releva.

- Milo ? Qu'il ai envie d'arrondir ses fins de mois est compréhensible…

- Ah bon, vous trouvez ça compréhensible, vous ?, s'écria Saori indignée.

- Nous ne sommes que des hommes ! Nous avons tous juré fidélité à Athéna, mais nous n'avons pas fait vœu de pauvreté ni de célibat.

- Et bien, je devrais y penser…

- Alors pas dans cette vie, je vous serai gré d'attendre la prochaine.

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Mais dans cette vie, vous m'autorisez à faire vérifier l'authenticité des armures ?

- Si ça peut vous rassurer… mais pour en revenir à Milo, je ne le crois absolument pas capable de troquer son armure contre de l'argent. Ca ne colle pas avec le personnage…. Pas tout à fait.

- Mais comment savoir ce qu'il traficote ? Si je lui demande de but en blanc, même à moi, il ne répondra pas. Et j'ai pourtant tout essayé…, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Shion fit bien sûr semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, comme tous les atlantes il était très discret sur ce sujet. Les relations privées de Saori Kido ne regardaient en rien le Sanctuaire. Et le fait qu'elle ait jeté son dévolu sur un chevalier d'or, lui évitait au moins la désagréable obligation de la faire suivre et de la protéger sans qu'elle le sache. Tout comme pour ses sorties shopping ou culturelles, Aphrodite n'était jamais loin et sous ses airs de ne pas y toucher, il était un guerrier redoutable.

- Bon, finit-il par dire, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Dans un premier temps, Mu procèdera à l'inspection des armures et quand nous serons rassurés sur ce point, nous passerons au plan B.

- Qui est ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… pour le moment du moins.

Saori ne put qu'acquiescer en se résignant.

Le « plan A » fut ordonné dès le lendemain matin, à la surprise générale. Toutes les armures étaient réunies en cercle, dans la grande salle du palais et les chevaliers se tenaient derrière. Il manquait bien sûr Saga, toujours en vacances, et Dohko, reparti pour les cinq-pics, mais les armures, elles, étaient restées là. Aucun chevalier, pas même Mu, qui procédait à l'inspection, n'en soupçonnait l'exacte motivation. Tout le monde pensait à un excès de zèle d'un Grand Pope à qui l'amour avait fait perdre la tête et qui ne se souvenait pas que la dernière inspection remontait à moins d'un an.

Saori et Shion observaient les visages, et mis à part un certain énervement dû à la perte de temps occasionnée, aucun d'eux ne montrait le moindre signe d'anxiété, pas même Milo, qui bouquinait le dernier volet des aventures d'Adèle Blanc-Sec très détendu en attendant son tour.

- Bon, je crois que le « plan B » est de rigueur, souffla Saori en observant toujours Milo.

- Oui, je crois, répondit Shion visiblement agacé, et je n'ai toujours pas d'idée.

- Moi, je crois en avoir une, répondit Saori, le regard toujours braqué sur son amant.

Une heure après la fin de l'inspection, qui n'avait bien sûr rien donné, Saori et Shion discutaient avec animation dans le bureau du Pope.

- Je trouve cette méthode pour le moins expéditive. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir infliger ça à Milo ? Il n'est pas notre ennemi…

- Vous avez une autre idée pour visiter son temple sans vous faire piquer les fesses ?

- Et bien…, commença Shion quelque peu surpris par le ton de la déesse, je pensais à un espion qui se serait fait passer pour un acheteur éventuel.

- Vous connaissez quelqu'un ?

- Je n'ai pas d'idée pour le moment, mais j'ai un bon réseau qui me conseillera quelqu'un.

- Ca prendrait trop de temps, et je refuse catégoriquement un scandale. Au moins là, j'aurai ma réponse dans les 5 minutes.

- S'ils acceptent !

- Je les connais par cœur, ils ne refuseront pas.

- Je vous trouve trop sûre de vous, répondit Shion sceptique. Ils sont imprévisibles, personne ne sait comment ils vont réagir ! Moi-même je n'ai rien vu venir la dernière fois.

Devant le silence de la déesse, il n'insista pas. Mais au moins, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas mise en garde. Aphrodite fut chargé de surveiller Milo de loin jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

Le retour des deux jumeaux terribles fit grand bruit. Le moins que l'ont pouvait dire, c'est qu'ils ne s'étaient pas montrés très discrets. Ils avaient débarqué de l'avion, comme des stars hollywoodiennes, accoutrés à l'identique d'une chemise hawaïenne rouge vif et d'un pantalon crème en lin, sans oublier les lunettes de soleil et en tenant chacun par la taille une hôtesse de l'air. Ils ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que d'arriver au Sanctuaire en limousine avec chauffeur et aussi souls l'un que l'autre. Ils regagnèrent sous les regards éberlués des autres chevaliers, la maison des gémeaux, rebaptisée la maison des jumeaux, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, en titubant et en chantant une chanson dont personne ne reconnut l'air. Cette mascarade arriva bien entendu aux oreilles de Shion, qui se précipita inquiet dans les appartements de Saori.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi sûre de vous ?, demanda-t-il devant la princesse imperturbable.

- Demain ils auront dessoulé.

- Je n'aime pas du tout votre plan, je dirais même que je l'aime encore moins.

- Je sais, ne croyez pas que ça m'enchante, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Bien sûr que si vous l'avez ! On m'a recommandé une personne de confiance, d'ici une semaine vous serez fixée.

Saori fit mine de capituler.

- Vous avez quand même demandé ? Bon, je vais demander à Aphrodite de continuer sa surveillance, mais à la moindre étincelle, il aura l'ordre de passer à l'attaque.

Shion repartit vers son bureau donner les ordres nécessaires visiblement soulagé d'avoir obtenu gain de cause. Il essaierait néanmoins d'avoir des réponses avant le délai d'une semaine car il sentait Saori sur les nerfs. Mais il ignorait encore à quel point.

Le lendemain matin un jeune homme en chemise hawaïenne et bermuda montait les marches du Sanctuaire tranquillement en sifflotant. Ses lunettes de soleil ne laissaient rien deviner de son regard, aussi devant son air détendu, personne ne trouva rien de bizarre. Quand il passa devant le temple de la vierge, il prit même le temps de s'arrêter pour voir l'avancée des travaux.

- Mais c'est… Kanon !, fit une voix derrière lui.

- Tu fais des progrès…

- Je me trompe de moins en moins avec le temps, fit Shaka. Non, en fait, Saga ne porterait jamais ce genre d'accoutrement, rajouta-t-il comme pour lui même en le détaillant des pieds à la tête d'un petit regard méprisant. Tu passais me voir, peut-être?

- Euh non, pas spécialement, je me balade histoire de m'aérer la tête avant le lever du soleil.

- Bien sûr… et les lunettes ? C'est en prévision ?

- Non, c'est pour la gueule de bois. Saga et moi avons un peu trop arrosé notre retour !

- Vous auriez pu m'inviter !, fit Shaka peu convaincu de la réponse.

Kanon s'en rendit compte et décida qu'il était temps de couper court.

- Oh t'en fais pas, fit-il en s'éloignant, on va remettre ça ! J'enverrai les cartons d'invitation !

- J'y compte bien ! Dis à Saga de passer me voir à l'occasion.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Kanon en faisant une révérence exagérée.

Milo, quant à lui comptait ce qu'il lui restait de marchandise et se disait qu'il était temps de renouveler le stock. La vente de ces produits lui rapportait bien, sans rien lui coûter. Il s'était trouvé un vrai talent de commercial, et il commençait à voir grand en pensant étendre sa circonscription à toute la Grèce. Son fournisseur à qui il reversait un pourcentage négligeable sur ses ventes, commençait néanmoins à avoir les dents un peu trop longues. Au début elle lui fournissait les produits sans rien dire, et se contentait d'une vague promesse d'un amour éternel en échange des risques qu'elle prenait à piquer dans les stocks de son patron, puis voyant que la vente rapportait bien, elle exigeait un pourcentage de plus en plus élevé, au vu des risques encourus. Il lui fallait trouver une solution très vite, quand soudain, il senti la présence de quelqu'un dans son temple. Très agacé il décida d'aller voir qui était cet intrus et vit un homme en contre-jour affublé d'une chemise rouge à fleurs franchement ridicule et d'une paire de lunettes de soleil s'avancer rapidement, trop à son goût, vers lui. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour le reconnaître.

- Saga ?, fit-il un peu soulagé mais pas trop, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

L'intrus s'arrêta à sa hauteur l'air tout de même un peu menaçant qui mit Milo sur la défensive.

- Perdu, je suis Kanon.

Kanon amorça l'attaque, mais Milo reconnut immédiatement l'appel d'une autre dimension et esquiva en ricanant.

- Je connais cette attaque, mais malheureusement pour toi, tu es moins rapide que ton frère !

- Tu crois ?, ironisa Kanon en continuant malgré tout son attaque, mais trop lentement aux yeux de Milo qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Kanon se fichait-il de lui ? Milo passa à l'attaque, mais n'eut même pas le temps de lancer sa première piqure qu'il se sentit attiré dans une autre dimension. Il comprit trop tard que le véritable attaquant n'était pas Kanon, mais Saga qui l'avait surpris par derrière.

Les deux frères ne furent pas bien longs avant de dénicher les cartons que Milo cachait si soigneusement dans son temple. A la vue des produits, ils restèrent un moment sans voix, puis décidèrent de s'asseoir en attendant tranquillement le commanditaire de l'attaque qui arriva dans un halo de lumière, sa longue robe blanche voletant derrière elle au gré du vent. Les deux frères s'agenouillèrent et saluèrent la nouvelle arrivée :

- Athéna !

- Ca va relevez-vous ! Vous avez magnifiquement travaillé ! N'oubliez pas tout de même de me le ramener le plus tôt possible.

Saga se releva visiblement déçu.

- Vous le voulez pour quand ?, demanda-t-il dans sa moue habituelle.

- Avant midi ! Sinon Shion va piquer une crise. Alors, qu'est-ce-ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Kanon, lui, écarquillait les yeux, Saori portait un pantacourt, pas sa robe blanche et la lumière avait disparu. Visiblement il n'avait pas encore bien dessaoulé. Il reprit tout de même ses esprits :

- Euh, vous n'allez pas nous croire…, puis il lui laissa le passage jusqu'aux cartons la laissant voir par elle-même le trésor de Milo.

- Mais c'est !!!, s'exclama-t-elle incrédule.

- Oui, lança Kanon au bord du fou rire, c'est du shampoing !

**XXXX**

Milo était assis, assez furieux, devant le Pope et Athéna, avec devant lui, éparpillés sur le bureau quelques preuves de son méfait. Saori était une sale petite garce, avoir osé le faire envoyer dans une autre dimension tout ça parce que son égaux démesuré ne supportait pas qu'on se fasse de l'argent sans qu'elle le sache et surtout sans qu'elle n'en profite, était bien preuve flagrante de son manque de maturité. Mais assis là, sous le regard sévère de Shion, il n'en menait pas très large. Jusqu'ici il n'avait répondu à aucune de leurs questions.

Voyant bien que Milo restait buté, il n'y a rein au monde de plus entêté qu'un scorpion, et qu'il en voulait énormément à Saori, et il avait de quoi, lui non plus n'aurait pas apprécié, il décida de prendre Milo à part, entre hommes.

- Saori, je crois que vous devriez aller prendre l'air, fit-il sans détacher une seconde son regard de Milo.

- Non, ça va, je vous remercie !, répondit-elle avec humeur.

- Veuillez sortir un instant !, s'impatienta Shion. S'il vous plaît.

Elle le regarda surprise, mais obtempéra. Il saurait peut-être s'y prendre mieux qu'elle avec cet entêté. Elle quitta donc le bureau la tête haute et un peu boudeuse.

Shion s'assura qu'elle était loin, qu'elle n'allait pas écouter à la porte et revint vers Milo un peu plus détendu. Milo quant à lui, le suivait des yeux légèrement inquiet.

Shion prit un flacon de shampoing et se mit à rire doucement d'abord, puis franchement ensuite, ce qui eut pour effet quasi instantané de faire rire Milo. Quand ils eurent repris leur calme l'un et l'autre, Milo prit la parole :

- Je suis navré de vous causer autant de soucis pour du shampoing.

- Oh ce n'est pas moi qui vais être ennuyé, si tu veux mon avis, mais ton fournisseur. C'est une personne de l'équipe de Paolo Marco, c'est ça ?

- Comme vous le savez, je suis en passe de devenir la prochaine tête d'affiche de cette marque, et en prévision, je devais essayer presque tous les shampoings, ce que je n'ai pas fait, vous pensez bien. Au lieu de ça, je les ai revendu, sans trop y croire et ça a marché. Donc j'ai demandé à cette personne de me fournir d'avantage.

- Milo, tu te rends compte que c'est du vol ? Paolo paye pour avoir ces échantillons et coiffer ses modèles avec ces produits. S'il l'apprend, tu risques gros et ton fournisseur encore plus que toi.

- Bah, au pire qu'est ce qu'elle risque de ce petit bonhomme ? Se faire virer ?

- Je crois que tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu as mis les pieds, Milo. Ce que je te propose ce serait de venir avec moi en Italie et de tout arranger sur place. Tant que je serai là, ton fournisseur et toi ne risquerez rien.

- Comme vous y allez ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'il me fasse, me fusiller du regard ?

- Tu comprendras mieux de quoi je parle quand nous serons sur place. Bien, si nous partons maintenant, il nous invitera peut être à déjeuner. A moins que ne soyons le déjeuner…

Deathmask ne s'était pas formalisé outre mesure en apprenant que Cindy avait décidé que finalement elle préférait Kanon, puisque maintenant ce sale rat était riche, par ses bons soins. Bon débarras, et comme on dit 10 de perdues 10 de retrouvées, il s'était illico consolé avec une des ses mannequins. Bizarrement elles détestaient José, le petit gros qui lui servait de doublure, mais dès qu'il apparaissait, elles lui tombaient toutes dans les bras. Mais c'était normal, il était irrésistible… et cette pétasse de Cindy pouvait bien aller se rhabiller. Il en était là de ses pensées en dégustant son porto sur son immense terrasse près de la piscine quand on vint lui annoncer la visite de deux messieurs. Quand il vit la carte du Sanctuaire sur le plateau, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ils ne lui ficheront jamais la paix ? Il décida néanmoins de les recevoir sur la terrasse et de leur faire préparer un déjeuner. En tant qu'hôte il fallait quand même rester courtois. S'attendant à voir apparaître Shion et Dohko, il fut surpris de découvrir Milo derrière le Pope. La surprise était réciproque.

Le déjeuner se passa normalement dans la gêne et la courtoisie des deux côtés. La conversation se bornait à des banalités sans intérêt. Quand le dessert fut servi, des crêpes au chocolat et boule de glace à la vanille, Shion décida qu'il était temps de passer au vif du sujet. Pendant son récit Deathmask lançait des regards noirs terrifiants au pauvre Milo qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se cacher dans le premier trou de souris. Shion avait dit vrai tout à l'heure, s'il n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit à la fin du récit, DM se leva et parti en direction de la maison, vert de rage.

- Bon, charmante journée, persifla Milo, d'abord ces deux abrutis qui m'attaquent lâchement par derrière et maintenant lui qui me renverra en enfer dès que vous aurez le dos tourné. Je crois que je peux faire une croix sur mon avenir de mannequin vedette. Enfin, au moins la crêpe est délicieuse, on ne mange pas aussi bien à la cantoche du sanctuaire.

- C'est vrai, mais dit toi qu'avec un repas comme celui-là tous les jours, tu peux dire adieu à ta splendide musculature.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de gêner Deathmask.

- Pas pour le moment…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des cris stridents retentirent tout à coup à l'intérieur de la maison. Les deux invités se retournèrent surpris vers l'entrée et virent réapparaître DM tenant par les cheveux la pauvre Emma, qui se débattait en hurlant. Pour la faire taire, et aussi peut-être pour se calmer, car il ne pouvait pas la tuer en face du Pope, ça aurait fait tache, il la jeta tel un vulgaire sac dans la piscine, et revint s'assoir. Milo vit dans ses yeux les portes du Mekkai.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris…, commença doucement DM en se massant les tempes, … cette petite pute vole dans mes stocks que toi, Milo revend au black pour arrondir tes fins de mois, c'est bien ça ?

Milo regardait Emma sortir péniblement de la piscine, mais la peur paralysait les mouvements de la pauvre fille. Il décida tout de même de l'aider et d'essayer de la rassurer. Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant et en tremblant de tous ses membres. DM regardait la scène en tirant négligemment sur une cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer. Il ne poussa pas l'insolence à souffler la fumée dans les yeux de Shion, même si l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Milo revint s'assoir avec Emma plus près de Shion qu'il ne l'avait été pendant le repas.

- Alors comme ça c'est pour lui que tu as voulu démissionner quand tu as quitté le Sanctuaire ? Ca, passe encore, même si je trouve le choix discutable. Mais me voler ! Là ma p'tite, je ne vais pas le tolérer.

Milo n'attendit pas l'intervention de Shion pour tenter d'apaiser la colère de DM, alors il dit sur le coup de l'émotion et sans trop y penser :

- Je vais te rembourser ! Ce que tu m'as donné pour le défilé et tout ce que j'ai gagné en vendant les shampoings.

Il reçut pour toute réponse une longue bouffée de cigarette dans les yeux.

- Moi aussi, fit Emma avec sa petite voix et en claquant des dents, je vais vous rembourser.

- Ca j'y compte bien ! Je ne suis pas devenu aussi riche pour redevenir pauvre aussi vite. Je vous donne une semaine pour me rembourser à compter de maintenant, pas une heure de plus.

Sinon quoi ?, demanda Milo.

- Je vous tue tous les deux, fit DM l'air indifférent.

- Hum, fit Shion, ne nous énervons pas… cette histoire n'est qu'un déplorable malentendu et nous n'irons pas jusqu'à nous battre entre nous. Et bien Paolo, il nous reste à te remercier pour ce succulent repas, nous n'allons pas te déranger plus longtemps qu'il n'est nécessaire.

Ils quittèrent DM tous les trois avec des regards en arrière, il valait mieux rester prudent, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de mouvement suspect. Il n'en eut aucun, il ne les regardait même plus, il avait une conversation animée au téléphone.

… sur la route du Sanctuaire…

- Ouf, quel foutu caractère !, s'écria Milo une fois loin de la villa. Je comprends pourquoi vous avez tenu à m'accompagner !

- C'est un caractère coléreux. Vous avez bien l'intention de le rembourser j'espère, je n'ai pas trop envi de devoir gérer une nouvelle guerre, s'inquiéta Shion.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, comme vous je suis pour la paix dans le monde, enfin… la mienne surtout.

- C'est déjà mieux que rien…

Emma suivait les deux hommes trop heureuse d'avoir échappé à la mort lente et douloureuse que lui avait promis son employeur. Ce qui comptait pour elle, pour l'instant, c'était que son Milo était venu la chercher.

Athéna faisait les cent pas sur la terrasse en attendant le retour de son grand pope et de Milo. Ils avaient tous les deux la fâcheuse manie de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et de contester ses décisions. Et qui leur avait demandé d'aller en Italie ? Personne. Quand ils arrivèrent, elle tenait encore à la main le combiné de son téléphone.

- Je vous attendais messieurs, lança-t-elle furieuse. Savez-vous avec qui j'étais au téléphone encore à l'instant ?... Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là ?, demanda-t-elle en apercevant Emma derrière Milo.

- C'est l'employée que DM a voulu tuer, comme il a dû vous le dire tout à l'heure, devina Shion en s'asseyant.

- Non, il ne m'a pas dit ça. Il m'a demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, d'être son médiateur et de m'assurer que Milo allait le rembourser ! Quel toupet ! m'ordonner à moi…

- Ca prouve qu'il a au moins confiance en vous, c'est déjà un bon début, tempéra Shion.

- S'il avait confiance en moi il ne m'aurait pas dit qu'il facturerait le montant de la dette à la fondation si Milo ne payait pas !

- Mais je vais le rembourser !, s'emporta Milo. Je ne suis pas un bébé, je prends mes responsabilités.

Il fit demi-tour, Emma sur les talons. Heureusement qu'il avait soigneusement mis de côté tout son pécule, il avait vraiment frôlé la catastrophe. Le jour même, pour avoir la conscience tranquille, il fit le virement à DM, mais c'était vraiment pour se montrer honnête. Il hésita tout de même avant de signer le formulaire à la banque, toutes ses économies y passaient et il se retrouvait sans le sous.

- Je suppose que c'est le lot de tous les honnêtes hommes…, fit-il à Emma en sortant de la banque.

- Oui, fit-elle, il faut croire.

Une semaine après…

Milo prenait l'air sur sa terrasse. Heureusement les soirées étaient fraîches par rapport aux journées trop chaudes. Emma était rentrée en Italie, Aude l'avait appelée pour lui dire qu'elle montait son propre salon et lui avait proposé de s'associer quand elle avait entendu parler de ses déboires avec Paolo Marco. Milo se sentait soulagé, parce qu'avec 2 donzelles sur les bras, la vie devenait franchement insupportable. Et ce soir là, il savourait sa liberté retrouvée. Certes il était pauvre, mais il n'avait plus de soucis. Il était sur le point de s'endormir sur sa chaise longue quand une odeur de tabac vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il se leva d'un bond.

- Deathmask !..., cria-t-il comme s'il venait d'apercevoir un serpent venimeux.

C'était bien lui, en effet, fumant tranquillement sa cigarette adossé à l'un des piliers de la maison du scorpion.

- Bonsoir Milo, fit-il en savourant son effet, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Je venais te remercier pour le virement. Tu n'as pas traîné, c'est bien.

- Ouais… fit Milo encore sur ses gardes, je suis un honnête homme, moi ! et tu me connais, je n'aime pas ce qui traîne.

DM l'observait toujours, comme un serpent voulant hypnotiser sa proie, mais le scorpion n'était pas une proie facile. Il décida d'y aller franco.

- Ton petit commerce marchait bien, d'après les bénéfices que tu m'as si gentiment reversés.

Milo fit la grimace, qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait, celui-là ?

- Ne sois pas méfiant comme ça ! Je suis là pour te donner une chance de regonfler ton pécule. Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai monté ma maison de couture sans rien dire à personne ?

Milo le regarda surpris, il avait une réponse, mais il avait peur de la dire.

- Allez, vas-y, donne moi ta réponse. Nous sommes entre amis, l'encouragea DM en tirant une nouvelle bouffée de tabac.

- Parce qu'Athéna ne supporte qu'on se fasse du fric et qu'on devienne indépendant, lâcha-t-il d'un coup sec.

- Et bien tu vois, nous sommes d'accord ! Je n'aurais jamais gagné autant d'argent si elle l'avait su ! Et franchement, ce que je vous ai versé pour le défilé, ne vous en a-t-elle pas prélevé un pourcentage ?

- La garce ! 30% ! Soit disant pour les travaux.

- Travaux auxquels j'ai largement participé !

- Sans blagues ?! En plus ?

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais mettre la clé sous la porte…

- Bon d'accord, et tu me dis tout ça pour quoi au fait ?, demanda Milo soudain méfiant.

- Je voudrais que tu reprennes tes activités commerciales, fit DM sur le ton de la confidence. Tu es un bon vendeur, très bon même. Et quand je vois ce que ça a rapporté, je me dis qu'il serait dommage de s'arrêter là.

- Tu voudrais que je revende des shampoings ?

- Légalement, cette fois, bien sûr !

- Et qu'est ce que ça va te rapporter ?

- 60% de ton chiffre, puisque je serai ton employeur et ton fournisseur.

- 50%.

- Non 60 mon vieux, à prendre ou à laisser. Et n'oublie pas que tu restes le mannequin vedette de la gamme ! Et ça, crois-moi, tu vas toucher le gros lot !

- 100% pour moi ?

- Absolument ! A moins que par pure bonté d'âme tu ne veuille m'en reverser une part ?

- Non.

- J'en étais sûr ! Alors marché conclu ? Et je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler que ce sera tout bénef si tu restes discret.

- Si j'y arrive ! La dernière fois elle a demandé aux jumeaux de m'envoyer dans une autre dimension.

- Hum, je crois que tu n'auras plus d'ennuis avec ces deux-là.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Nous en aurais-tu débarrassés ?, demanda Milo plein d'espoir.

- Pour ainsi dire… J'ai embauché Kanon pour représenter ma nouvelle ligne de vêtements homme. Il n'aura plus guère le temps de trainer par ici. Ni toi non plus d'ailleurs.

**XXXX**

Conclusion

Milo et Kanon avaient entamé leur carrière respective de mannequin, le premier comme tête d'affiche dans la nouvelle gamme de shampoings d'une marque très connue et le deuxième comme mannequin vedette de la série homme Paolo Marco. Ils avaient des fans à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Kanon, toujours égal à lui-même, devant son succès auprès des femmes décida qu'il était trop bête à son âge de se contenter d'une seule quand il pouvait en avoir autant qu'il en voulait et plaqua donc Cindy. Milo, lui avait retrouvé un compte en banque plus que confortable et quitta le sanctuaire pour vivre dans le luxe et l'abondance en Californie. Quant à Shion, il pensa bien donner sa démission pour vivre une retraite méritée sous les palmiers, mais sa conscience professionnelle le poussa à rester à mi-temps.

Et Saori s'en mordait les doigts, elle avait perdu 3 chevaliers qui étaient bientôt plus riches qu'elle et son grand pope la délaissait pour les mains expertes d'une esthéticienne ! Mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, l'idée du relooking était la sienne.

_Et voilà ! Si vous voulez savoir comment j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic, au début, j'avais pensé donner à Kanon une fiancée qui était en fait un fiancé, comme la belle histoire de « Miss Butterfly ». Mais j'ai dérivé, et l'idée de couper les cheveux de certains et d'en rhabiller d'autres fut la plus forte. L'idée du trafic de shampoing est d'Artémisia, ben oui, je rends à César ce qui est à César, mais j'ai tout écrit comme une grande. _

_J'en profite pour la remercier, toujours à me réclamer la suite de mes fics, à me dire ce qui ne lui convient pas, elle a pas l'air comme ça, mais elle me martyrise !! Non, je rigole… je fais pareil avec elle._

_Ma référence à "Adèle Blanc-Sec" vient du fait que mon frère m'avait trouvé par hasard le dernier volume à l'époque où j'ai écrit ce chapitre, et en plus Luc Besson va en faire un film qui va sortir cette année. _


End file.
